


Heartstrings

by Got7hearts



Series: You Pull At My Heartstrings [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, High School AU, M/M, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, long distance, they hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Got7hearts/pseuds/Got7hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jackson can't stand each other. But Mark is in a long distance relationship with Jiaer and Jackson is in a long distance relationship with Yien. What happens when they find out the person they hate the most is the person they love the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had major writers block in between my last fic and this one but I got this idea out of nowhere and loved it. So I hope you guys like it!

Mark returns home from a long school day, the sun lowering, painting the sky in pretty orange hues. The new school year has just begun a few weeks ago and he’s already beat. English is kicking his ass as usual and he’s certainly ready to kill one his lower classmen who is best friends with his best friend’s crush. He flops on the bed and stays focused on an invisible spot on the ceiling before rolling over and running his fingers through his newly dyed blonde hair with a sigh.

 

A small ding goes off on his phone and recognizing the sound, he quickly snatches at the phone to check his messages. He smiles down at the screen, his heart speeding up as he reads the message.

 

Mark has been in a long distance relationship with a boy he met online named, Jiaer. He is completely infatuated with the younger boy and he's maybe thinking his feelings have developed into something a little more serious. He’s the only one that seems to keep him sane through all the things he’s drowning in on the daily. Mark is pretty good student with pretty good grades, he’s involved in a few clubs, and tutors from time to time for extra cash. Sometimes everything gets a little overbearing.

 

 **Mykayee:** hey babe how was school ;P

 **Yien:** sos, i hate it already.

 **Mykayee:** aww that sucks. well i’m here for you.

 **Yien:** oh yeah? then come get me.

 **Mykayee:** haha sure. but i might do things to you.

 **Yien:** ok perv :P

 

Mark giggles down at his phone as he lays flat on his stomach, legs in the air, blushing. He wishes Jiaer could be with him physically. But they have never met, not even once and they’ve been dating for six months now. Mark thinks it's a mixture of being super busy, especially since Jiaer went away for the entire summer and then they both went back to their busy school lives and because of fear. Maybe they fear they won’t like each other as much in person or something, he doesn’t know but something has been stopping them from meeting even though they’re both aware they live in the same city.

 

 **Mykayee:** hey when are you going to send me a proper pic?

 **Yien:** what :P

 **Mykayee:** babe I can only see half your face in all these pics.

 **Yien:** same for you, all I ever see is abs :<

 **Mykayee:** but you like it?

 **Mykayee:** i’ll trade you a dick pic for a full face

 

Mark bursts into laughter at the last messages. This was the other thing, neither of them have really fully revealed themselves to the other. Bringing them back to the last reason they probably have never met, they’re both scared they won’t live up to the other’s fantasies of one another. Its a weird thing but neither of them really cared much. They really just like talking to each other. Yes, their conversations might get a little out of control from time to time but so far it's all been very emotional.

 

 **Yien:** your so horny.

 **Mykayee:** i’m just trying to get you horny and i see you’re still failing english *you’re

 **Yien:** shut up jerk and it doesn’t take much with you lol ;P

 **Mykayee:** oh yeah? cause i’ve been thinking...

 **Yien:** no i won’t cyber with you, that’s for nerds.

 **Mykayee:** aww man :<

 **Mykayee:** no but i wanna hear you.

 **Yien:** call me then, idiot.

 **Mykayee:** i’m kinda scared..it’ll be my first time hearing you.

 **Yien:** yeah i sound like a whale so maybe not.

 **Mykayee:** Yien shut up. I’m gonna call you ok?

 

Mark’s heart speeds up a little as he reads the message. Jiaer is going to call him? They exchanged numbers right before Jiaer went away on vacation but they were never really able to talk on the phone because they didn’t want to get killed when their parents saw the expensive internationals calls show up on the bill. Besides they barely had time to even message each other with how busy Jiaer was seeing his family in Hong Kong.

 

 **Mykayee:** tomorrow ;P

 **Yien:** you chicken.

 **Mykayee:** sorry babe, i just have a lot of fucking homework and my mom is gonna kill me if she finds me fucking you through the phone.

 **Yien:** oh was that your plan?

 **Mykayee:** maybe ;P but i gotta go be a good son. good night baby, study hard for english cause you suck kay?

 **Yien:** shut up jerk and good night i’m gonna miss you

 **Mykayee:** i’m gonna miss you too cutie

 

Mark sighs a little sad that Jiaer had to go so early but he supposes he should do what Jiaer advised and study up on his English, which is surprisingly his worst subject. He excels in everything else except English. He grabs his phone before shuffling off the bed and makes himself comfortable at his desk, where he’ll be for the next few hours. The messenger is quiet as he starts reading over some assigned text when he hears that special notification sound he set just for Jiaer. He quickly swipes open his phone to check, heart skipping a beat and breath catching in his throat as he reads the message.

 

 **Mykayee:** Yien….

 **Mykayee:** I love you.

 

The older boy has to take a few double takes before he fully understands what he’s reading. They have never exchanged I love yous until tonight. Jiaer had been there for Mark through some pretty tough times over the last six months, piecing him back together when he felt like everyone and everything around him was breaking him down and vice versa for Jiaer. There were times where he was very close to telling the younger how he felt about him but he was always overpowered by the embarrassing thought that he was confessing his love to a boy he’s never met.

 

Mark was constantly questioning whether it was love he was feeling or pure infatuation. His best friend telling him he thinks it's love by the way Mark would stare down, smiling brightly at his phone for hours on end without getting tired of the person on the other end. How he could and would always run to Jiaer and tell him anything and everything, knowing he would accept him no matter what.

 

 **Yien:** I...love you too Jiaer.

 **Mykayee:** good. i’ve been holding that in for a while now. i’m going back to studying ok bye for real this time babe.

 **Yien:** :) <3

 

He chuckles down at the message wondering how Jiaer can be so carefree all the time. But he’s happy to know he wasn’t the only one suffering. Trying to figure out when or if he should ever say I love you. Leave it to Jiaer to say it at the most random time, Mark thinks to himself as he tries his best to refocus on his school work. Only he finds himself unlocking his phone to read Jiaer’s message over and over again.

 

They both sleep peacefully that night, feeling like a weight has been lifted off their chest and dreaming of the day they can fall asleep in each other’s arms.

  
  


Mark rolls out of bed in the morning, performing his usual school morning routine and arrives at school without a hitch to his surprise. Maybe Jiaer’s confession is bringing him some type of luck because he’s even managed to not fall off his bike not once during his ride to school and he didn’t have to wrestle with the bike rack to get it to lock today either. Mark walks into his class and sits in the middle and gets ready to listen to his history teacher drone on about how important and historical it is for them to know about Europeans in the 1600s.

 

Mark again surprises himself when he doesn’t nod off a single time during class and gets up when the bell rings signalling lunch for the seniors and juniors. He walks through the halls and ignores the usual glances from blushing girls and boys alike.

 

Mark is a little popular in school for being quite handsome or pretty, whatever they prefer. His locker filled with confessions from different guys and girls on the daily to the point where he doesn’t even use it anymore, too tired of constantly having to empty it out.

 

He makes his way to his favorite lunch table where his best friend is waiting for him. “Jinyoung! I have some good news,” he starts, sitting down next to the younger boy who’s currently poking holes into his bread while looking down at his phone.

 

Jinyoung has been Mark’s best friend since the younger fell down and bruised his knee in 3rd grade, Mark had helped him by sticking a band aid from his backpack on the bleeding patch of skin, clearly too big for the tiny pikachu band aide.

 

“Jiaer finally popped your cherry?” Jinyoung smirks, dodging a swatting hand from Mark. Jinyoung is the only one Mark has told about Jiaer, besides the fact that Jinyoung might be his only good friend, Mark doesn’t want people to think he’s weird for having a boyfriend he’s never met. He knows Jinyoung would never judge him.

 

“No dumbass. He told me he loved me.” Mark tries to say with as straight a face as it will get but he can’t help how giddy he feels on the inside. Jiaer really feels the same way about him and that makes him more than happy. Happy can’t describe the feeling at all. “Seriously!?” Mark watches as Jinyoung’s face goes from stunned to amused to smug.

 

“Yeah.” Mark stuffs a piece of his sandwich in his mouth as he listens to Jinyoung tell him how he knew Jiaer was in love with him all along. Which is true, Jinyoung had always been rooting for them. “So did you say it back!?” Jinyoung blurts out.

 

Mark looks at him and scoffs, “of course I did.” he says with no shame. Because he would tell Jiaer he loved him ten times over. Jinyoung laughs knowing he should have expected no less. “I’m happy for you hyung. I was afraid you would die a virgin never experiencing dick.” Mark swats at his fluffy head successfully this time.

 

“Like you’re one to talk, aren’t you still…” he’s cut off by his worst nightmare sliding in the seat across from him. His best friend sliding in next to him, “Do you guys mind if we sit here? There’s nowhere else to sit.” the raven haired boy, known as Im Jaebum, asks.

 

“YES! I mean….No.” Jinyoung sputters out and Mark knows why. Jinyoung has had the worst and biggest crush on Jaebum for about a year now and Mark definitely sees what Jinyoung sees in him. He’s smart, charismatic, sexy and certainly gorgeous. It's the douche that he calls a best friend that Mark can’t stand and he nudges Jinyoung signalling that he’s going to kill him later for making him suffer for his own gain later.

 

“Hey Mark, looks like you got even prettier over the summer.” the younger boy mocks him, flipping his hair in an exaggerated motion, obnoxiously laughing as Mark rolls his eyes to the farthest part of his skull. Jaebum’s best friend, Jackson Wang is Mark’s least favorite person on this earth. Ever since meeting him, he's convinced Jackson is the most obnoxious ass wipe he has ever met. He’s too loud when he shouldn’t be, never stops talking or let alone knows when to stop, and he’s constantly fishing for compliments on his, Mark will never ever admit it but, insanely good looks and body.

 

“I see you’ve become even more of a dumbass over the summer.” Mark kicks the other boy under the table for winking at him. Jackson winces, “Hey that’s not nice pretty boy.” and with that Mark feels like he should take his leave because he can’t stand to listen to the other boy any longer. But Jinyoung keeps giving him this pleading look and he knows exactly what that means. Always taking one for the team. For Jinyoung anyway.

 

“So Jaebum hyung...how was your summer…” Jinyoung stampers out with a blush. Jaebum looks up from his lunch and Mark catches the smirk Jaebum gives Jinyoung after saying, “It was good, I had a lot of fun.” They lock eyes for a while before Jinyoung looks into his food with a blush and Mark wonders if there is something Jinyoung maybe hasn’t told him, yet.

 

“I know you guys had an eventful summer together, but can you keep the eye fucking to a minimal please. I’m eating over here.” Jackson blabbers out and Jinyoung’s blush deepens. Mark just stares at the two with his mouth agape. Jinyoung squeezes his thigh begging him not to ask right now and Mark just glares at him.

 

“Jackson how was your summer, didn’t you go back to Hong Kong?” Jinyoung asks, trying to clearly take the heat off of himself. Jackson looks up from his lunch with a beaming smile, taking this as his cue to tell the table a long drawn out story about how his vacation in Hong Kong was the best thing ever. Mark has learned to completely tune Jackson out in the rare times when he has to be around him.

 

“Hey Markiepoo are you listening. As a fellow Chinese you should be excited about my super amazing trip.” Jackson drones on, annoying Mark to no end and knowing that he’s annoying Mark. Getting some type of joy out of it.

 

“I keep telling you, I’m not Chinese you asswipe and stop calling me that!” Mark sighs and rolls his eyes again. “Taiwanese. Yeah yeah whatever. Close enough.” Jackson continues his story about how he watched a duck get its head cut clean off at a restaurant before it was cooked. Jinyoung and Jaebum also seem to have started tuning him out as they get lost in their own world of stolen glances and under the table leg rubs.

 

Mark’s had enough and his food is looking a lot less appetizing since Jackson sat down with them. So he gets up to leave, “Ok well I would love to hear your story Jackson but I have an English exam to attend to.” Mark excuses himself with that and just when he thinks he’s peacefully escaped he hears, “Yeah you do that cause you suck at English.” causing the older to whip his head around and make a choking motion at Jackson’s neck.

 

“Woah kinky.” Jackson winks and Jinyoung and Jaebum try to muffle their giggles, making Mark even more irritated. “If I could get away with murder….” Mark mutters, quickly walking away. He could maybe stand Jackson a lot more if he just didn’t talk as much or even at all. He’s nice to look at but just way too much for Mark. He doesn’t understand how someone so cool like Im Jaebum could be around him.

  
  


Mark makes his way home in one piece once again. He feels little bit better about today than he did yesterday. He even thinks he did pretty well on his exam, hopefully. Maybe its the excitement he’s feeling from knowing that Jiaer is going to call him sometime tonight or at least he hopes the other boy keeps his promise. He drops his bag down on the floor next to his desk and climbs onto his bed.

 

Usually he waits for Jiaer to message him first but he’s just so restless and kind of bored with waiting for him. Wondering what the younger boy is doing. Mark opens his phone as he lays back against his headboard that’s filled obnoxiously with pillows of all kinds. He opens his messenger and stares at their last messages of them saying they love each other.

 

 **Yien:** hey jerk, you didn’t send me a good morning message.

 **Mykayee:** sorry babe i was rushing this morning. i couldn’t stop thinking about you last night and overslept

 **Yien:** you’re so greasy, was it a good dream?

 **Mykayee:** fuck yeah, you were whimpering so cutely

 **Yien:** ok ok pervert lol

 **Mykayee:** aww i wasn’t done telling the story.

 **Yien:** how about you tell me over the phone like you said…

 **Mykayee:** oh man i was hoping you would have forgotten.

 **Yien:** what you jerk you promised.

 **Mykayee:** i’m kidding babe...should I call you now?

 **Yien:** yeah or else i’m gonna call you..

 **Mykayee:** why don’t you…

 

Mark never really thought about that, he could have just called Jiaer from the beginning. He chuckles at his own silliness but when he goes to press the green dialer button his heart stutters and he feels like he’s been running a marathon suddenly. His finger hovers over the screen for a few minutes before he finally presses the button. He slowly hold the phone up to his ear. It rings once, twice, and then he’s breathless at the silence he hears on the end.

 

“Yien?”

“Jiaer.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark can't help himself after hearing Jiaer's voice he also can't help that he sucks at English. But he's going to get the help he needs in both those areas. He just isn't aware it'll be from the same person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love! I had a four day weekend and was trying get the first 3 chapters all out within those days. I have one more day so I'll try get the next one out on Tuesday or by Tuesday.

“Yien?”

 

Mark was sure his heart was running one hundred miles a minute just from hearing his name leave Jiaer’s lips. Jiaer’s voice was so deep and raspy it sent a shiver down his spine that he was also sure went right to his groin but he didn’t want to take his thoughts there just yet. Which reminded him, he should probably respond before the younger boy thinks he fainted or something.

 

“Jiaer.”

 

Jackson thinks Yien’s voice is so soft and quiet just like he had imagined in his dreams. He could probably listen to the boy talk for hours without ever getting tired of hearing it. “Oh I thought you had died or something,” he chuckles. He hears Yien’s little high pitched giggle on the other end for the first time and can’t help it when his heart skips a bit, it's the cutest thing he has ever heard and he wants to hear more of it.

 

“You’re so cute Yien.” Jackson is laying down, smiling up at the ceiling wondering what Yien is doing on the other end. “How do you know I’m cute? I could be a catfish.” Yien lets out a real laugh this time and Jackson thinks that’s even cuter than his giggle, both high pitched and animal like. It's a laugh that you just can’t help smiling at when you hear it, a laugh that’s contagious. 

 

“Well you’re the cutest catfish ever with that laugh.”

 

Mark blushes at Jiaer’s comment. He wishes he could be right next to him or maybe not. He doesn’t want him to see how flustered he is right now just by voice. The more Jiaer talks the more heat pools in his lower area and it's all making him a little more friskier. “So...what about your story?” he surprises himself when he hears it leave his mouth.

 

“Oh? You wanna hear the rest of that? Are you horny babe? I can take care of you.” Jiaer’s voice is hot and deep in Mark’s ear, his body reacting faster to what the younger said than his mouth can. Mark can feel himself hardening already and he’s pretty sure Jiaer is growling in his ear at this point or maybe his dick is making him hear things. “Maybe.” Mark teases with a slight whimper but he knows Jiaer can tell.

 

“Well it starts off with a kiss, my hands on your thighs,” Jiaer starts, Mark’s breath hitching with every word, his skin feeling hot underneath his fingertips as he touching his own body. 

 

“And what else Jiaer.” he sounds eager and breathless already and Jackson can’t help but smirk, his own hand finding its way to his waistband.

 

“Its sloppy, and wet and you were whimpering in my mouth Yien,” Jackson lets his hand find its way to his hardening member and he hold it firmly in his hands as he listens to Yien whimper in his ear on the other end of the line, “kinda like you’re doing right now.” he growls.

 

Jackson’s voice is sending shivers down Mark’s spine and he doesn’t think he’s ever been so turned on without physical contact from another person before. He feels like his body is about to implode on itself. “More Jiaer..” he breathes out as he slips out of his boxers deciding to leave his school shirt on, unbuttoning it at least because he feels like his entire body is on fire.

 

“You end up underneath me and you’re so soft by the way,” Mark giggles, a faint blush dusting his cheeks, “Thanks.” even while they’re having phone sex Jiaer seems to know how to make Mark laugh and not make it super awkward. 

 

“Then, my fingers are inside you and...Yien...You’re so wet.” Yien lets out a whine in Jackson’s ear and his hand, slick with precum, is steadily pumping his dick. He’s practically twitching in his own hand at every breath and whimper the other boy lets out. Jackson wishes he could record the precious sound so he could do exactly what he’s doing right now to it whenever he misses Yien. He knew the older boy would sound attractive but not this cute, soft, and submissive.

 

“Babe..What are you doing right now?” Mark hears the question but his dainty fingers are now pressing into his wetness so perfectly that all he can respond with is a soft moan, “Jia..er”. The younger boy lets out a small chuckle. 

 

“Aww someone’s having fun.” even though he’s definitely having just as much fun with the slick grip he has around his throbbing erection, getting off to his boyfriend’s whimpers from what he’s pretty sure is him fingering himself.

 

“I’m….My fingers..It feels so good.” he whimpers.

 

“You sound so good Yien...Just like when I pressed my dick into you..and you felt so good too.” Jackson groans, pushing his head back into his pillow as he works his palm up and down his shaft, quickening his pace to match the rhythm of Yien’s panting and breathless moans.

 

Mark has definitely lost his mind at this point, his ring and middle fingers knuckles deep in his tight heat, blonde bangs sticking to his forehead with sweat. “Jiaer...I want you.” he manages to get out, Jiaer growls in his ear and he thinks he can almost feel the younger boy’s hot breath on his neck. His thighs closing around his wrist as he prods at his own sweet over and over, body feeling like live wire as he’s reaching his climax.

 

“Yien...You’re driving me crazy.” Jackson flicks his wrist even faster as he feels his own heat pooling in his stomach. He feels so close but he wants to make sure he takes care of Yien like he promised first. “Baby you were so pretty for me, taking me so well. I can’t wait to take you for real.”

 

Jiaer’s voice is deep and wrecked in Mark’s ear and it's all he needs to reach his end as he arches his back off the bed, fingers wet as he rocks into them. “Jiaer..I..I’m cumming.” he gasps breathlessly as he shoots pearly white ropes onto his stomach, staining his school shirt slightly. 

 

“Fuck..Yien…” Jackson bites back a loud groans, careful not to wake anyone else in the house up. He palms his dick a few more times before coating his own hand, his cum thick and warm between his fingers. He’s coming down from high hoping he wasn’t as loud as he thinks he was, realizing he just fucked his boyfriend, whom he has yet to meet, over the phone and it was more intense than all of the actual physical sexual interactions he’s had so far. 

 

“You’re so fucking adorable.” Jiaer chuckles breathlessly. Mark reaches over and gets a wipe from his nightstand, he wipes the sticky substance from his soft stomach. He feels elated, like he’s been reborn after what he just did with Jiaer but he’s a little scared and embarrassed to admit it. If phone sex with Jiaer is like this then what will it be like when they’re actually skin to skin.

 

“Jiaer we didn’t even say hi, we just started fucking.” Mark giggles, pulling the covers over his body and rolling over to his side, sleep crashing into his body as his adrenaline levels die down. 

 

“You started it...anyway hi baby.” Jiaer laughs. His laugh is high and reminds Mark of a hyena but it makes him smile through his sleepiness nonetheless. “Hey jerk,” his eyelids are heavy but he’s not ready to let go of Jiaer’s voice just yet so he tries hard to keep them open. 

 

“Baby are you sleepy?”

 

“No.” he tries to sound more perked up as if he wasn’t just half asleep but he hears Jiaer laugh lightly on the other end and huffs. “Ok a little.” he admits, closing his eyes for a bit. “It's ok babe, we don’t have to hang up if you want...I can sleep with you.” his heart skips a beat at the sickeningly sweet gesture. Mark wouldn’t call himself much of a romantic but with Jiaer he finds himself flustered left and right like the lead chick in some cheesy drama. He’s thankful Jiaer can’t see him blushing madly and hums in agreement.

 

They stay up talking about things like school, summer vacation and the usual stuff before Jackson can hear Yien snoring softly in his ear and he can’t help but chuckle because even his snore is soft and cute. He stays on the phone like he promised and shifts in bed, getting into a more comfortable position before sleep creeps into his system. The last thing he thinks of is wishing to wake up to Yien’s voice as soon as possible.

  
  
  


Mark’s eyes drift open slowly as his alarm goes off from his nightstand. He swats it with a groan and rolls over. “Good Morning cutie.” his eyes snap open when hears Jiaer’s voice through his earphones, he forgot that they fell asleep on the phone together, he’s also surprised his earphones managed to stay in his ears with his wild sleeping habits.

 

“Morning gaga…” Yien’s morning voice is just as warm and sweet as Jackson imagined it to be in his dreams the night before. He had woken up about twenty minutes before Yien, silently listening to his even snores. He didn’t want to seem creepy, but he found the older boy’s breathing to be calming. “I guess its time we get ready for school huh?” he sounds a little disappointed cause this means they have to hang up now. 

 

“Yeah I guess...I’m gonna call you later ok. I love you.” Mark sounded just as disappointed as he pouts, snuggling further into his bedspread not wanting to get up, not wanting Jiaer’s voice to go away yet or ever for that matter. “I love you too babe. Have a good day ok?”

 

“Ok I’ll try. Bye bye. Have a good day too.” Mark sighs.

 

“I will. Bye..” Jiaer hangs up and Mark feels like he’s been brought back to reality. Like Jiaer had taken him to this far away place filled with bliss and no worries and now he’s back to hell, that is real life. And on top of that he gets his exam back today. He groans and rolls himself out of bed because that’s the only way he’ll get up.

  
  
  


Mark gets to school just in time before the first bell rings, he wipes the sweat from his forehead and pulls out his bike lock. Its still a little warm outside and he had to bike here pretty fast in order to get to his first class on time because he had went a little overboard in the shower this morning thinking about his night with Jiaer. He locks his bike to the rack and runs through the halls hoping he didn’t knock anyone or anything over as he reaches his class.

 

He takes his seat right before the teacher enters the class and lets out a sigh of relief. He’s already almost failing the class the last thing he needs to do is be late too.

 

“Alright class, first off good morning!” the teacher pronounces as she sets down her books on the desk in front of the room. “Good morning!” the entire class replies back, the sound of bookbags and the shuffling of books ringing out throughout the room.

 

“Today I will be returning your exams. I’m going to make my way around the class now.” Mark had no idea he was holding his breath until his exam finally lands on his desk after a few minutes. He opens it to the very last page, where his grade usually is, and peers at the note written in red, “see me after school Mark.”

 

He groans, banging his head on the table. He hates English.

  
  
  


“Jinyoung what am I going to do.” Mark groans as he allows his head to thump onto the table again. Jinyoung lets out a small chuckle as he’s tapping away at his phone in his lap. “I don’t know maybe she wants to give you some “extra credit”.” the younger boy teases only to get a slap on the arm from Mark. He doesn’t understand why he has to meet his teacher after school, he was pretty sure he had at least passed the exam but clearly he hadn’t.

 

“What are you doing right now?” Mark glares and tries to snatch Jinyoung’s phone from his hands but the younger boy is a little bit faster and moves it away just in time, his face dusted with a deep blush. He turns the phone off and puts it at his side where Mark can’t reach it. “Nothing.” he mutters.

 

“Yeah ok. You’re probably sexting Jaebum. Which by the way I thought we told each other everything!? You fucked Im Jaebum!?” Jinyoung slaps a hand over Mark’s mouth but it's already too late and some of the students that are eating nearby turn their head. “Ok way to tell the whole lunchroom Mark.” Mark laughs and pats Jinyoung on the back. His crush on Jaebum finally went somewhere and the blonde was happy for him but he’s still super pissed he’s only just finding out. Even stupid Jackson Wang knew before him.

 

“Sorry, but I’m still mad at you. Why didn’t you tell me.” Mark pouts and crosses his arms. Jinyoung shifts in his spot next the older boy and looks down into his lap, “I was going to tell you but I got a little...Uh caught up.” he mumbles. “Caught up I’m sure..So how was it?” Mark pushes his face into Jinyoung’s cheek and the other boy is giggling as he tries to push him away.

 

“So fucking good...Mark he’s so good. I think I’m hooked.” Jinyoung sighs, reminiscing on his night with Jaebum which turned into a few nights rapidly. Mark looks at Jinyoung with a little envy in his eyes while he’s telling him about how Jaebum likes to pull his hair and how he ended up in his bed after bumping into him at a park. Mark wishes he could have real sex with Jiaer, especially after the eventful night they had.

 

“But anyways, you’re glowing today I mean besides the impending doom that is your English grade.” Jinyoung laughs earning himself another swat from Mark. Is he glowing? I mean he most definitely is feeling good or was anyway before that stupid class. “Well..I..Sorta...Had phone sex with Jiaer.” he blurts out before focusing his attention on his food and away from Jinyoung’s smug look.

 

“Ohhhh my god.” Jinyoung pulls Mark’s food away and pushes his face into the older boy’s until they’re only inches apart, “Tell me all about it..Is his voice sexy? Did you finger yourself?” he shoots out questions and Mark just sticks his tongue out and tries to get his food back.

 

“What Markiepoo fingers himself!?” Mark groans loudly before slamming his head down on the table for the second or third time today because the annoying voice is back. “Shut up Jackson” he mutters, out of the corner of his eye, he can see Jackson and Jaebum sitting across from them again. Is this becoming a daily thing? Now he’s going to kill Jinyoung because he’s sure this is his fault, Jaebum just wants to be close to him and where there is a Jaebum there is a stupid Jackson Wang.

 

“I mean you’re a snob but...I wouldn’t mind if you did.” Jackson mumbles and Mark’s head snaps up just in time see his stupid smirk and he doesn’t know why but his heart slightly skips a beat at the comment. Though, Mark will say he has heart problems before he will let Jackson get a reaction from his body. “Not even in your dreams, prick.” Mark snaps.

 

“Why can’t you two get along for two minutes?” Jaebum asks as he and Jinyoung laugh together. They look happy and Mark is happy for that but he needs to escape again. Even though he knows there’s no point, since Jinyoung and Jaebum seem to be an item now, this means he might have to see more of Jackson than he would like and that’s already killing him on the inside. “Well maybe if he just didn’t talk. MAYBE.” Mark takes his food back and tries his best to ignore Jackson’s existence as he tries to finish his the meal.

 

“Tch. Maybe if he would drop the attitude. Such a brat.” Jackson snaps back. “Attitude?!” Mark scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Ok ok cut it out.” Jinyoung intervenes, frowning and Jaebum just shakes his head with a sigh. 

 

“How was class Jinyoungie?” the raven haired boy asks, cutting into the tension. Jinyoung blushes at Jaebum calling him that and Mark can’t help but smile at them. He decides not to tease Jinyoung about it, he’ll save it for later.

 

“It was good. How about you?” Jinyoung looks like he’s having a hard time looking Jaebum in the eye and Mark finds this whole scene playing out before him to be the cutest thing ever, he’s never seen Jinyoung so flustered. “Pretty good. You should eat more than that Jinyoung-ah.” Jinyoung tries to tell him its ok but the older boy ignores him and puts more rice and meat onto his tray until he’s satisfied.

 

“You guys are too cute.” Jackson cooes and makes a kissy face at the two blushing boys. “Shut up.” Jaebum kicks him underneath the table. Mark’s glad that there’s someone else here to take care of Jinyoung, especially since lately Mark started to feel guilty about giving Jiaer a little more attention than his best friend. Even though Jinyoung would tell him it was ok. Then again maybe he only said that because he was busy fucking his crush the whole summer anyway. Mark chuckles at the thought.

 

“Well I gotta get back to class. See you guys.” Marks gets up to leave when he feels a hand touch his hair, he quickly whips his head around and furrows his brows when he realizes it was Jackson who had briefly had his hand on his head. “There was something in your hair.” he says flatly and Mark looks away quickly with a blush, “Uh thanks.”

 

Jaebum and Jinyoung are both giggling to themselves again as they watch them and their awkward moment. Mark makes sure he kicks Jinyoung as he’s getting up to walk away. “See you hyung!” Jinyoung yells after Mark, who gives him a wave. 

  
  
  


The last bell of the day rings and Mark lets out a deep sigh. He’s glad classes are over but he’s definitely not glad he has to meet his English teacher now. He’s been trying not to think about it all day but if he fails again this year he will have to go to summer school just to graduate so he hopes he passed his exam.

 

He runs his fingers through his blonde locks as he packs up and makes his way to the teacher’s office. He stops in front of the door, taking a deep breath before opening it and finding his teacher’s cubicle. She’s sitting at her desk typing away when he knocks on her wall with a bow. “Hi Ms. Choi.” he says quietly so as not to disturb any of the other teachers working in the office.

 

“Hey Mark. I just need to talk to you about your grades in my class. Take a seat ok?” Mark nods and takes a seat in front of her. He puts his bag on the floor and braces himself, he’s praying he didn’t fail. “Did I...fail?” he asks, his voice barely audible.

 

“Well, you almost passed Mark,” she starts and Mark lets out a disappointed sigh. He doesn’t know what it is about this subject but he doesn’t understand why he’s so good at everything but this. Its really annoying and he needs to pass. “Wait I’m not done ok. I have someone who will help you.” she finishes and Mark perks up in his seat.

 

“So I know you tutor in Math and you’re really good at it and one of my other students is really good at English. I will raise your grade if you take tutoring from him and help him out with his math in return. Kinda like an exchange, Is that ok?” she offers and it's a damn good offer. He does clearly need help with English and he is good at Math and tutoring. He’ll do pretty much anything right now to pass this class. Nobody wants to go to summer school in their senior year. That’s torture. 

 

“Sure. That doesn’t sound bad at all. Thanks Ms. Choi.” Mark gives her a small smile. She nods her head, returning the smile before turning to her desk and grabbing her phone, “you can send him in now.” she says to the other end.

 

“Ok he’s coming now, he’s a nice kid, only a grade lower than you but his English is beyond his grade so I hope you don’t mind.” she explains, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable by asking a lowerclassmen to help him with his work. But Mark doesn’t care as long as he passes so he gives her a nod, “That's ok.” 

 

But Mark quickly regrets this entire proposition as he watches his teacher beckon Jackson fucking Wang over to her cubicle, “Jackson here.” she whispers loud enough for him to hear as she waves her hand. Mark sinks into his seat as Jackson comes up behind him and smiles down at him. He wants to roll his eyes but he doesn’t want his teacher to see.

 

“Jackson this is Mark. He’s going to help you with Math and you’ll help him with English.” Mark looks up at Jackson smiling, so fakely, in his opinion at their teacher. “We already know each other. It’ll be perfect.” Jackson chirps and Mark wants to kill him or at least trip him, something. He’s so annoyed and his blood is boiling when Jackson puts a hand on his shoulder and gives him such a smug smile Mark wants to rip it off.

 

“Oh that’s wonderful! Well you guys can set up your own meetings and things just let me know how it goes ok?” she smiles and nods toward them. Mark gets up and returns his chair before bowing to his teacher. “Thanks again Ms. Choi. I’ll let you know.” he says quickly trying to get away from the cubicle which all of sudden feels extremely stuffy and suffocating. “See you, Ms. Choi!” Mark can hear Jackson as he follows him out of the office.

 

“Hey!” he grabs Mark by the arm and the older boy snatches away. “What.” Mark is definitely contemplating taking back the whole deal but he doesn’t know which one is worse having to post-pone his graduation or having to be in the same room with Jackson for more than twenty minutes. Jackson is looking at him with a slightly annoyed expression as he runs his fingers through his hair and Mark isn’t going to lie, its kind of sexy. Wait. What. No.

 

“What.” Mark repeats himself and Jackson sighs.

 

“Look I know we aren’t the best of friends but let’s just call a truce or something when we have to help each other.” Mark shifts in his spot. He would usually never agree with Jackson but at least he’s being mature about it, for once in his life. “Ok. Let’s meet at your house. Two days a week. That’s all I can stand from you.”

 

“Yeah yeah whatever. I don’t wanna spend anymore time than I have to with you either brat.” Jackson quips back and starts to walk away. “Meet me at the gate on Tuesdays and Thursdays jerk!” Mark yells after him and the younger throws his hand up in acknowledgement. Mark you can do this, is what he’s telling himself but for how long is what he’s asking himself. A day, two, three? 

 

Mark pulls out his phone as he makes his way through the now empty halls. He’s so annoyed and he misses Jiaer. He reaches the school doors and steps outside, it's raining. Mark groans, not wanting to ride his bike in the rain. He decides against it and walks over to the gate instead, Jackson is sitting at the bus hub, which makes his mood drop even more but he sits down anyway. He's one seat away from Jackson who only glances at him and then acts like he isn’t there, which is fine by him. Mark opens his phone, wanting so badly to talk to Jiaer now and he doesn’t want Jackson to get any ideas and strike up conversation with him so he should look busy.

 

**Yien:** gaga...I wanna die.

**Mykayee:** WHAT?! No...I’m gonna call you when I get home ok?

**Yien:** okie :< i’m going home too.

**Mykayee:** alright babe don’t die plz. i’ll miss you.

**Yien:** i was just kidding lol stop being cute.

**Mykayee:** don’t joke like that but i’ll call you babe. get home safe and you better be wearing a jacket...it's raining.

**Yien:** i know i didn't know it was gonna rain but okie :) love you.

**Mykayee:** i love you too Yien :*

 

Mark smiles down at his phone, Jiaer is such a perfect boyfriend. He glances over at Jackson who is also looking down at his phone with a smile on his face and Mark is a bit curious but looks away when the bus rolls up next to them, they both get up to get on. Mark is wide-eyed when Jackson stops to let him get on first even though he’s front of him.

 

“Thanks.” he mumbles with a blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking it so far. I thought the end was so kinda cute how they're sitting next to each other LOL and that phone sex was so hard to write. I needed a red bull to finish it


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to tell you guys! I don't know what happened LOL

Mark waits for Jackson outside the school gates just like they planned and he’s already annoyed with the younger boy. He’s about fifteen minutes late and its still way too hot to be standing outside for long periods of time in one spot. He fans himself as he checks the time on his phone again for the tenth time.

“Hey, yes I know. I’m late, sorry. Class wouldn’t end.” Jackson explains as he runs up to Mark’s side. The older boy just rolls his eyes, not wanting to have a fight with Jackson. He’s trying his very best to be nice or at least tolerate him until this is all over. “It's fine. Let’s just go.” Mark can see Jackson’s faint smile out of the corner of his eye.

The bus rolls up just in time for them to get on and again Jackson let's Mark on first, he can’t quite put his finger on it but sometimes Jackson makes him feel a certain way lately. But what Mark does know is that he doesn’t want to acknowledge whatever the feeling is. They sit down next to each other when they get on and Mark tries his best to be civil, he decides on looking out the window as Jackson plays games on his phone.

 

They reach Jackson’s stop and they both get off of the bus. Both boys walk in silence, Mark slightly behind him until they reach Jackson’s gate. Jackson unlocks the door and they step into the foyer and slip their shoes off. “Ma I’m here.” Jackson yells out.

His mother pops up shortly after, walking over to give him a kiss on the forehead, “Who’s this handsome boy Jia-” Jackson cuts her off, “This is Mark, he’s my friend from school, the one that’s going to help me with Math.” Mark bows and blushes a little, Jackson must get his looks from his mom because she’s really beautiful but he doesn’t really know what to say right now since he actually deeply hates her son. “Hi its nice to meet you Mrs. Wang.” he holds his hand out but Jackson’s mother pulls him in for a hug.

“You’re so pretty Mark.” she cooes, his blush getting deeper, “Th-anks. Mrs. Wang.” Jackson sighs and tells his mom they have to go study before pulling Mark away by the hand. When they reach the younger boy’s room Mark realizes how warm and strong Jackson’s hand are before blushing and snatching his own hand away coughing at the awkwardness.

Jackson just smirks and lays down on the bed, taking a deep breath before popping back up and pulling his backpack open. “So should we get started?” Mark hears him say as he’s looking around Jackson’s room, its a little less cozy than his own and more boyish. Jackson must have played some type of sport because he has a bunch trophies littering the room. Mark also notices his room is a little more cleaner than he thought it would be.

“Uh earth to Mark Tuan.” Jackson waves his math book in Mark’s face with a chuckle. “Yeah I heard you douche.” Mark snaps even though he was the one who wasn’t paying attention. But the younger doesn’t argue with him and just lays on the floor and opens his book. Mark follows his action and pulls out his book, laying them on the floor across from Jackson.

“Alright so what is that you need to work on.” Mark asks as he lays down flat on his stomach. He looks up at Jackson who is sitting cross legged and staring down at him with this weird look on his face, a look that makes Mark blush but he tried to ignore it. 

“Calc. It's hard.” Mark peers into Jackson’s assignments and starts to attempt to explain the basics of calculus to him but he gets a feeling Jackson is looking more at him than he is the Math book so he looks up at him, “Are you listening?” Mark furrows his brows. The only response he gets is a nod from the younger boy so he takes it and just sighs. He doesn’t care, it's not like he’s the one failing Math as long as Jackson paid attention when its his turn to help him with English.

“So doing it this way makes it much-” Mark hears Jiaer’s special tone go off on his phone and looks up at Jackson again and then looks at his phone, he doesn’t want interrupt his session because even though Jackson is annoying that’s still kind of rude but its Jiaer, “Sorry I gotta check my phone.”

“Sure I don't mind.” Jackson puts his head into hand that he has propped up on his knee as he gazes at Mark, waiting for him to be done with phone.

**Mykayee:** Yien, you’re so pretty.

Mark giggles when he reads it because Jiaer is just too cute, always sending him random praises out of nowhere but usually it's things like, “you’re the best boyfriend ever” or “you’re my star.” Cheesy, greasy Jiaer things. But this one is really unexpected and it makes Mark’s breath hitch.

**Yien:** how would you know? :P

**Mykayee:** I just do.

Mark is smiling down at his phone, lost in his own Jiaer-centered world when Jackson shifts above him and he looks up with a blush, realizing where he is, “Oh sorry.” he apologizes. But he coughs and looks away when Jackson just smiles down at him with that weird look, that makes Mark’s heart leap in his chest, in his eyes.

“Um as I was saying.” he coughs again feeling awkward under Jackson’s gaze but he tries to continue where he left off. Jackson nods along to what he’s saying and tries a few problems using Mark’s advice and gets them right for the most part. Mark catches himself smiling, proud of Jackson for doing something right once in his life.

**Mykayee:** don’t give your attention to other boys Yien..or i’ll be upset.

His phone dings again and he looks at Jackson who is once again just gazing down at him only this time he catches him chuckling as he puts his phone back into rest. “Well if you’re gonna be on your phone then...I’m gonna check mine too.” he sticks his tongue out at Jackson who just chuckles at him again, “I don’t care Mark.” Good. Mark opens his phone and tries to hold back a fit of giggles as he’s reading Jiaer’s message.

**Yien:** i won’t :*

**Mykayee:** i dunno, you’re too cute, other boys at school might want you

**Yien:** and? i only want you.

**Mykayee:** good. cause you’re mine.

**Yien:** and you’re mine

“Hey. Stop talking to your boyfriend and pay attention to me.” Mark snaps out of his bliss, his eyes wide as they stare up at Jackson who is wearing a stunned expression before he looks away and peers back into his Math book. “How did you know I had a boyfriend?” Mark really wants know because he hadn’t told anyone except Jinyoung, was Jackson looking at his phone while he was messaging or something cause that’s the only way he would know. But Mark highly doubted that was how he knew because he’s not sitting that close to the other boy.

“Jaebum..told me.” Jackson scratches the back of his head and bites his lip. Mark rolls his eyes. Of course. Jinyoung probably told Jaebum and now Jackson knows. Great. He’ll make sure he gives Jinyoung a call later to give him a piece of his mind.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.” Mark looks away with a blush and tucks his phone away for the rest of the session. The air was awkward since then and Mark can barely focus when it's his turn to be tutored. What did Jinyoung tell Jaebum that Jaebum told Jackson. Did he know that his relationship was long distance, that he’s never met his own boyfriend, that he had phone sex? Who knows what he’s been told. He’ll thank Jinyoung later. Mark already feels vulnerable having to be around Jackson under these circumstances but now there’s an extra layer of vulnerability.

But what’s even weirder is he keeps catching Jackson staring at him, just staring, with that stupid look in his eyes and the only thing he can do is shift in his seat and look away. 

 

Thankfully the session is ending and Mark starts getting ready to leave. He shoves his books and pencil case back into his backpack and Jackson stands up to walk him out.

“Um. I guess I’ll see you at school or something.” Mark stampers with a blush when they reach the front door. Jackson gives the older boy a small smile and a nod in response. Mark is turning away to walk out the open door when Jackson firmly grips his arm, “Hey are you going to be ok? I can drive you home in my mom’s car if you want?” Did Mark hear that correctly? Is Jackson Wang being nice to him, being courteous. He must have woken up in some alternate reality this morning because Jackson is like another person today.

“Uh..I..I’ll be ok. I don’t live too far from here actually.” Mark can’t help it but his blush deepens and he curses his body for being this way towards the other boy. He hates to admit it but he can’t believe how easily flustered he can get around Jackson Wang. Who knew.

“Ok well. See you at school ok?” The blonde boy nods and hurries out the door so he can get away from this feeling and Jackson as fast as possible. What’s going on today? But then again he really could care less, he has to remember this is Jackson we’re talking about. It’s probably some type of prank and they did call a truce while they’re tutoring each other, he just didn’t expect the younger to take it so seriously.

 

Mark gets home and drops everything on the floor without a second thought. He crawls onto his bed and opens his phone diving straight into his chatbox with Jiaer. His brows knit together when he reads a message that he probably got while he was on his way home and didn’t hear the notification.

**Mykayee:** i miss you already Yien.

**Yien:** what haha i was only gone for a bit

**Mykayee:** :< seems like forever.

**Mykayee:** i’m glad you’re safe.

**Yien:** of course...haha i just got home

**Mykayee:** good. why were you out so late?

**Yien:** i was tutoring and being tutored :< made a deal with my teacher to get my grade up.

**Mykayee:** oh that’s good. how was it?

**Yien:** it was ok. i mean i can’t stand the guy i’m working with. the universe hates me, it had to be him of all people.

**Mykayee:** :< guy?

**Yien:** >__< yeah.

**Mykayee:** why don’t you like him..is he mean to you?

**Yien:** he’s a jerk. he use to be really mean to me in middle school

**Mykayee:** that was middle school Yien lol

**Yien:** i dont care. besides he’s just so obnoxious and annoying and always fighting with me

**Mykayee:** maybe he has a crush on you :P

**Yien:** lol ok don’t be stupid, he doesn’t stand a chance

**Mykayee:** oh? is he funny looking or something?

**Yien:** no he’s just not my type we’re total opposites and wtf Jiaer why are we talking about this when i only want you

**Mykayee:** i dunno hehe i just wanna know more about your school friends

**Mykayee:** so you think he’s handsome?

**Yien:** what we’re not friends and what no i didn’t say that

**Mykayee:** well you said he wasn’t ugly

**Yien:** i mean he’s…..attractive but i don’t care >__<

**Mykayee:** lol

**Yien:** cut it out before i go to sleep :<

**Mykayee:** ok ok babe i’m just messing with you

**Mykayee:** but you better not fall for this guy >:| 

**Yien:** never. i would rather die.

Mark laughs at the very idea of him falling for Jackson Wang. He would probably rather be locked in a closet with one hundred spiders than to be in a relationship with such an obnoxious, self-centered, jerk like him. He kicks his shoes off and starts changing into his night clothes, pulling his pants off and unbuttoning his white uniform shirt, throwing it onto the floor. He lays back down onto the bed half naked and decides that’s the way he’ll sleep tonight when he opens his phone again, he noticed Jiaer was taking longer than usual to reply. 

**Mykayee:** hm..ok well i gotta sleep early tonight babe. i really love you.

**Yien:** okie :< goodnight gaga i love you too.

Mark stares at his messages for bit. Jiaer usually never goes to bed this early, this is even earlier than his early bedtime. He runs his fingers through his blonde locks, “I hope I didn’t say anything stupid.” Mark blurts out to himself in the darkness of his room. He flops down onto his pillows with a deep sigh.

 

Jackson rolls over onto his side, his room dark and lonely ever since Mark left. He stares into his phone, his heart feeling like it's been shattered into millions of pieces, impossible to put back together. He bites back what are probably tears and runs his fingers through his black locks.

 

_ The August heat is bearing down on the two raven haired boys as they lay in the grass having exerted their energy playing soccer in the field for an hour. They both sit up to swallow down water from their bottles. “You’re back so early from Hong Kong. Why?” Jaebum nudges the younger boy. _

_ “Yeah. I’m actually thinking of finally meeting up with Yien before the summer is over ya know.” Jackson smiles laying back on the grass to look up into the sky. Jaebum smiles down at him, “Finally. It's about time.” he laughs and lays back down next to the younger boy. _

_ “Yeah. I know shut it. Ok.” Jackson nudges him back. “Hey you know what’s crazy?” Jaebum raises his hand to cover his face from the sun. Jackson looks over at him, “What? You getting more ass than me, fucking Mark’s cute friend the whole summer?” he teases. _

_ “No jackass. But it's about Mark.” Jaebum laughs. Jackson has never really been fond of Mark Tuan. He always found him to be vain, judgemental, boring and very much a snob. He felt like he thought he was better than everyone else and he’s just too damn quiet and stuck up. What a buzzkill. But he had to admit Mark was pretty fucking cute and he’s thought that since meeting him in middle school. _

_ “Yeah what about the snob?” Jackson says flatly, not really caring too much about anything that has to do with Mark unless Jaebum has nudes of him or something because Jackson wouldn’t mind seeing that at all. But he does have a boyfriend so maybe not. “I don’t understand why you guys hate each other so much when you apparently have so much in common.” Jaebum chuckles. _

_ “Me and Mark Tuan? Are you high hyung? We’re nothing alike.” Jackson lets out his hyena laugh, really finding true amusement in what he’s hearing. Him and Mark? Things in common? “I mean yeah. Just like Jinyoung was telling me about Mark’s boyfriend.” Jaebum starts and Jackson perks up at the word “boyfriend”. Mark Tuan having a boyfriend? That’s new, I mean Jackson figured he was kind of gay but he didn’t figure anyone would date him. What would they see in him besides his looks, he’s just boring as fuck. _

_ “His boyfriend? He has one? I’m impressed. Wait till they find out how boring he is.” Jackson laughs again. Jaebum knees him in the leg a bit before laughing along. “Shut up. But anyways, his relationship is long distance too.” Jackson whips his head toward Jaebum and stares wide-eyed. _

_ “Really?” Jackson asks, voice a little higher than usual. So maybe he does have something in common with Mark. He thought he was the only loser, falling madly in love with boys on the internet that he’s never even met. _

_ “Yeah. And get this, he’s from Hong Kong too. Jinyoung said he lives here though, but they’ve never met. Just like you and Yien.” Jaebum looks into the sky quizzically and Jackson just continues to stare at him wide-eyed. Mark’s boyfriend….. _

_ “Wow. That’s insane.”   _

_ “Yeah I know right.” _

_ Jackson can’t believe how similar their relationships sound as Jaebum tells him some of things Jinyoung has told him. If he didn’t hate Mark so much he would probably confide in him about his relationship with Yien and how hard it is to be in this kind of relationship. But he would probably never, since they can’t even sit in the same room for more than ten minutes without fighting like cats and dogs. But something feels strange about everything Jaebum is telling him. Jackson just can’t quite put his finger on it. _

_ “Hey...Do you know his boyfriend’s name?” Jackson blurts out not quite knowing himself why he wants to know. But for some reason he really needs to know. “I don’t know some hard Chinese name.” Jaebum laughs, taking another drink of his water. _

_ “You’re so lame. Maybe I know the guy or something I dunno.” Jackson tells himself that’s why he wants to know but really he’s sure its something else altogether. He watches as Jaebum fishes his phone out of his pocket and unlocks it. He scrolls through his messages between he and Jinyoung and suddenly shoves his phone into Jackson’s face. _

_ “That’s his name.” _

**_Jaebum: Mark has a boyfriend?????_ **

**_< 3Jinyougie: yeah they’ve been dating for like 5 months, he’s from Hong Kong like Jackson! His name is Jiaer, Mark is totally obsessed with him lol_ **

_ Jackson reads the message over and over and over until it registers to him, until he’s able to piece everything together, until he’s able to make the connection that Yien is Mark and Mark is Yien. He stares at the phone breathless, he’s forgotten to breath and he’s sure he never wants to remember if what he’s reading is true. He feels like he’s been put in some twisted sick movie. _

 

_ His name is Jiaer. _

_ His name is Jiaer. _

 

_ “Are you ok?” he snaps out of his train of thought. His thoughts of how similar Yien and Mark actually are, how Yien is so feisty yet quiet and closed off, forcing Jackson to pry his feelings out of him sometimes even though he’s getting better, how he lives in the same city as Mark, how he sucks at English like Mark, how he calls him jerk like Mark, how he’s such a tease like Mark. Everything that he’s found unattractive about Mark he finds attractive in Yien. It's so twisted and confusing Jackson feels his head pounding just from thinking about it.  _

_ “I’m ok just tired. I should go home.” Jackson gets up and brushes the grass off his pants before Jaebum can protest and starts on his way home, leaving the older boy with a frown. Jackson needs to get away fast and figure this entire thing out. There’s no way he can meet Yien. No. There’s no way. Can he even talk to him at all anymore. Everything is hazy and confusing now.  _

 

_ He gets home and knows he hears his mother talking to him as he rushes to his room and shuts the door behind himself but he can’t do anything else except lay in bed and stare up at the ceiling, his mind running one hundreds miles a second, heart racing. Yien is Mark Tuan. Yien is Mark Tuan. It can’t be right? _

_ He snaps his head towards his phone which he’s thrown to the other end of the bed when he hears the notification he’s set for Yien. He reaches over hesitantly to grab it, staring at the blinking light, signally his new message, for a minute before opening the phone and reading Yien’s message. _

**_Princessyien:_ ** _ Jiaer Jiaer i miss you :* _

_ Jackson feels like his room is spinning, like everything has been thrown off it's axis. He knows how he would usually feel seeing this from Yien but now that he knows who Yien really is, he doesn’t know how to feel anymore. The more important question is, does Yien know that he’s Jiaer? _

**_Jiaer:_ ** _ hi Yien..i miss you too. _

**_Princessyien:_ ** _ i don’t think you do..i didn’t even get a kiss back :< _

**_Jiaer:_ ** _ :* aww baby there. _

**_Princessyien:_ ** _ :P better. _

**_Princessyien:_ ** _ how is Hong Kong so far. _

_ Jackson swallows. He had come back early from Hong Kong to surprise Yien and tell him he wants to finally meet up with him but now he doesn’t know what he should do. Mark is Yien and he’s not sure what he wants to do with this revelation. _

**_Jiaer:_ ** _ its good babe...but i have bad news. _

**_Princessyien:_ ** _ ye? _

**_Jiaer:_ ** _ we won’t be able to talk much since i’m really busy with family stuff. my mom is starting to get annoyed. _

**_Princessyien:_ ** _ oh sorry T_T Jiaer… _

**_Jiaer:_ ** _ no i’m sorry baby….i’m going to miss you tho its only for a bit more ok? _

**_Princessyien:_ ** _ ok...i’m going to miss you too.. _

**_Jiaer:_ ** _ well i gotta go Yien ok? _

_ Jackson feels like his heart is being broken and put back together and broken again. He hates that he’s doing this to Yien, lying and avoiding him. But who he's really hiding from is Mark. Even though he doesn’t understand it fully himself but that’s what it feels like. He loves Yien but loving Yien means loving Mark. _

**_Princessyien:_ ** _ ok……..bye for now :[ _

_ Jackson knows Yien is going to cry. He made Yien cry and that makes him feel like shit. But he also made Mark cry and would he really care? Does he care about Mark? He has to because he cares about Yien and they’re the same fucking person. He has to take a break to figure this out. Jackson ruffles his hair out of frustration, he feels tears threatening to fall and he lays down, letting them out, muffling a scream into his pillow. _

 

_ Loving Yien means loving Mark. _

 

Jackson rubs his eyes, they’re swollen and red from crying. His head is throbbing and he just wants sleep that he knows will never come. Ever since finding out about Mark and realizing that no matter what he tried he couldn't stop thinking about the boy, he hasn’t been able to sleep. Especially after realizing Mark had no idea he was Jiaer. Something he chooses to avoid thinking about. Because every time he does, it makes him feel even more like shit. Like he’s lying to Yien.

Jackson takes a deep breath and shifts in his bed, trying to close his eyes, instead he finds himself reaching to get his phone off his bed side table. He unlocks it and stares at the picture of half of Mark’s face. He chuckles when thinks about how he didn’t even realize the boy that’s been his lockscreen and wallpaper for three months was the boy he thought was too stuck up and pretty for his own good. He opens his messenger, his heart eating at him, making him vulnerable and emotional.

**Jiaer:** Yien baby are you awake?

**Princessyien:** yeah hey...are you mad at me gaga? i’m sorry if i said something that upset you earlier

**Jiaer:** you didn’t lol stop worrying.

 

_ You did. _

 

**Princessyien:** ok…

**Jiaer:** Yien….

**Princessyien:** yeah whats wrong?

**Jiaer:** I love you no matter what…..do you love me?

**Princessyien:** of course Jiaer! i love you no matter what too!

**Jiaer:** are you sure?

**Princessyien:** yes i love you so much.

Jackson stares at the message, the light from his phone screen illuminating his face in the dark room. He reads the message a few more times before he’s pressing the green call button. He wants to hear Yien, to hear Mark. He won’t sleep without his voice, without his verbal reassurance that no matter what, he will love him.

It rings once, twice and then..

“Jiaer. What’s wrong!” Jackson smiles, Mark sounds so worried and flustered like he’s been running for miles and he’s completely out of breath, it's cute. Everything he thought he hated about Mark suddenly became this way, endearing, loveable.

“Nothing Yien. I just wanna hear you. I can’t sleep without you.” Jackson confesses and he can hear Mark let out a sigh of relief on the other end. “I thought something was wrong you jerk.” the older boy giggles into his ear. The giggle, along with a long list of other things, that Jackson was pretty sure he had never heard from Mark until he met him as Jiaer. Maybe because anytime he was around the older boy he was making him scowl or roll his eyes.

“Will you stay with me princess?” Jackson sometimes called Yien princess because he always wants to make sure Yien is taken care of like a princess and Yien quite likes being spoiled too. What he found stuck up, vain and self-centered in Mark, he found cute, submissive and vulnerable in Yien. What an odd thing.

“Of course…”

“Yien...I love you.” Jackson knows he’s told him that at least three times already but he needs to hear it so badly, just as badly as he needs oxygen to live on. His heart skips when he hears Yien giggle again on the other end, “Gaga I love you too ok? I love you I love you no matter what.” Yien laughs and Jackson closes his eyes, heart feeling less heavy.

“Jiaer, no matter what, I’ll be here.” 

 

Jackson is sure that’s the last thing he hears before sleep takes him and he really believes it. That Yien will stay no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. One of my readers called it but Jackson didn't know the whole time just about a month. Poor baby doesn't know what to do anymore. What do you guys think will happen when Mark finds out? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love so far!!! I hope you guys continue to like it no matter how bad it gets LOL.

A few weeks have passed since Jackson had been outright rejected by Mark, unknowingly by Mark of course, and Jackson has been sulking on and off ever since. But lately he’s been plagued with conflicted feelings about his relationship with Yien because the older boy had recently started showing more of himself to Jackson. A few days ago Jackson was sitting in the school library when he got a text from Yien with a photo attached to it.

When he opened the message and saw the picture, all the air had left lungs, because for the first time since they had started talking Yien had sent him a picture of his full face in all its beautiful glory. Mark was giving Jiaer one of his pretty, toothy smiles that you just had to smile at when you saw it, in the picture, his blonde hair falling into his eyes. Jackson was sure he sat there staring at the picture like a creep for more time than was acceptable.

 **Princessyien:** I hope you have a good day gaga!

 **Jiaer:** yien...you’re so pretty.

 **Princessyien:** yeah yeah i only did it to make you feel better :P

 **Jiaer:** aww baby your pretty face definitely cheered me up

 **Princessyien:** you’re so greasy but good :D

Although Jackson was really happy that Yien was opening up to him more, which meant he trusted him more than before, he also felt like shit because he wasn’t doing the same for Yien, he couldn’t. There was no reason for Yien to be so trusting with him and it only got worse because the older boy also started becoming more sexual with him.

 

 

Jackson was sitting in class listening to his teacher drone on about some complicated math problem when hears his phone go off in his bag. Usually he wouldn’t bother checking his phone in class so as not to go through the trouble of sneaking around, but it's Yien and he’s bored. He smoothly pulls his phone out without his teacher noticing and slips it into his desk. He turns it on and checks the messages from Yien.

Jackson’s throat goes dry as he peers down at his phone. He quickly lowers the volume because it's a video of Yien, his bangs sticking to his forehead, he’s on all fours with his face pressed into the sheets, turned sideways towards the camera, his fingers slowly pressing into his ass, that’s sticking up in the air.

Jackson is stunned and breathless for several minutes before he realizes where he is, he quickly looks around to make sure no one noticed what’s going on in his desk. He feels his pants tightening by the second and he needs a way out. Jackson turns his phone off when he sees his teacher approaching his desk as she’s still talking about the same math problem that no one is seeming to understand. He swiftly raises his hand and asks to for permission to use the restroom and, with a nod from the teacher, he dashes out of the classroom.

He quickly walks into the first bathroom he spots in the empty halls, bursting into any open stall. He opens his phone again and continues the video, sticking his earphones into his ear so he can finally hear whatever beautiful sounds Yien is making that he couldn’t hear before.

“Jiaer….” Yien is whining as he adds a second finger to the first and continues fingering himself. Jackson gasps breathlessly and starts to release his dick, which has fully hardened by just the thirty second mark of the video, from its confines. He grasps his hard member in his hands, slowly pumping himself to just the sound of Yien’s soft whines.

Jackson tries to hold back his groans as he watches Yien find his own sweet spot, prodding at it slowly at first then increasing his pace, his thighs shaking. “Jiaer...it feels so good.” he whimpers, his face and body flushed with pink all over. Jackson can’t help but think this is the single most erotic and sexiest thing he has ever seen in his life, better than any sleazy porno he’s ever watched.

The younger boy increases his pace, using his precum as a lubricant to make it more comfortable. He feels heat pooling in his lower area rapidly as Yien becomes more wonton in the video, fingers making a squelching sound from the wetness between his thighs.

“I’m...going to..Jiaer..please..” he’s mewling as he abuses his sweet spot with his dainty fingers, Jackson increases his pace to match Yien’s and he can tell the older boy is coming undone as he rocks his hips back on to his fingers and whines out his name. Nothing has ever turned Jackson on more. He finds himself literally salivating as Yien spills all over the sheets below him with a loud moan, voice wrecked.

Jackson exits the video and decides to record himself and send it back to Yien. He opens his camera and records himself pumping his dick, wet with precum. “Yien...you’re so pretty for me.” Jackson growls, his face off camera, he flicks his wrists swiftly as he’s nearing his end.

“Yien...look what you’re doing to me.” he groans as he cums into his hand, a little splurting onto his school shirt. Jackson stops the video and sends it to Yien without a second thought. He’s breathless and speechless when he realizes what he just did. He hopes Mark doesn’t notice anything familiar about him as he quickly pulls his pants back on and stumbles out of the stall, cleaning himself up at the sink.

 **Jiaer:** you’re so bad for me.  


 

Mark is just getting out of class when he gets the video from Jiaer and his eyes go wide as he pushes through the crowds in the hall to get to a safe spot to open it. When he opens it, he can’t help but smirk as he watches Jiaer get off at the video he sent him earlier. Mark would also admit it's even sexier because he’s doing it in a bathroom stall which Mark will assume is at Jiaer’s school.

 **Yien:** oh you’re the bad one, skipping class to get off at your boyfriend perv :P

 **Mykayee:** heh you’re the one sending naughty videos to said boyfriend in the middle of class

 **Mykayee:** i’m gonna spank you

 **Yien:** please daddy.

 **Mykayee:** daddy??

 **Yien:** ;P

 **Mykayee:** Yien..you have no idea what i would do to you.

 **Yien:** i think i have a few ideas ;*

 **Mykayee:** you’re driving me crazy stawp TT

 **Yien:** never.

Mark has been feeling really needy when it came to Jiaer lately. He just wants him all the time and now that he feels a lot more comfortable with the younger boy, he feels like he can show a little more of himself. He knew Jiaer would feel happy about the picture he sent of his face, finally, and he knew he would love the video, even though Mark was scared to show it to him at first, but he didn’t quite expect such a reply.

He could feel himself getting turned on quickly watching Jiaer get off to him so he definitely wasn’t complaining. Sometimes he wishes he could see Jiaer’s face though, but his body is fun to look at for now too. Mark had told himself that maybe Jiaer just wasn’t ready yet and he’s fine with that, maybe him making the first move will make Jiaer more comfortable to do the same soon.

Mark is lost in his own thoughts when he doesn’t notice Jaebum sit down next to him, stuffing a bun into his mouth, “Hey Mark.” he chuckles, waving his hand in the older boy’s face to get his attention. “Oh shit, sorry Jae!” Mark snaps out of his train of thought. Jaebum laughs, telling him its ok, handing him one of the buns he’s eating.

“Thanks. What’s up?” Mark asks, taking a bite out the bun.

“Not much. Just waiting for Jinyoung to be done.” he says nonchalantly and Mark nudges him, “Hey, I haven’t got the chance to say this but you better take care of my Jinyoung or I’ll hunt you down.” Jaebum laughs and nods, “Ok but ‘your Jinyoung’, I think he’s mine now hyung.”

“Yeah ok. I always come first.” Mark sticks his tongue out at the raven haired boy, who is laughing at his antics. Jaebum looks over at Mark and tilts his head to one side, “I heard you and Jackson are tutoring each other. How’s that been?” he asks with a grin, knowing how much it irritates Mark to talk about anything Jackson related, although lately Jackson hasn’t been nearly as annoying as Mark remembers him to be and dare he’d say it but he doesn’t mind studying with him.

“Its pretty good actually.” Jaebum perks up at the answer but gets even more curious. “Oh yeah? What are you even tutoring him in?” he asks.

“Math.” Mark shrugs.

“Math!?” Jaebum laughs so hard he leans back against the window to stop himself from falling over. Mark looks at him quizzically, confused at what exactly was so funny about him tutoring Jackson in Math. The older boy almost felt insulted, he’s very good in math, one of his best subjects.

“Why is that funny? I’m really good in Math I’ll have you know.” Mark nudges him again and glares. Jaebum stops laughing and sits up next to the older boy and looks at him with a grin.

“Yeah well so is Jackson.” Jaebum says. Did Mark hear that correctly. Jackson is good at Math? Then why did he ask for tutoring from Mark?

“What do you mean?” Mark is curious now, what exactly is going on?

“Jackson has had like straight As in Math since elementary school Mark. Its his best subject.” Jaebum explains now wondering himself why Jackson would ask Mark to tutor him in a subject he’s already doing very well in.

“Are you fucking kidding me!? Then why did he ask...What a creep!” Mark furrows his brows, clearly confused at what he just found out. Jaebum just looks at him as if he just told him something he wasn’t sure he was suppose to now.

  


Jackson decided he wants to spend his lunch period away from Mark so he can clear his head, everytime he sees the boy he’s in between wanting to bend him over a table and ravish his body and crying, confessing his lies to the boy. He’s lying down on the ground of the rooftop of the school when he gets a messages from Jaebum asking where he ran off to, he answers him telling him to meet at the roof.

A few minutes later Jaebum is hovering over him with both of their lunches in hand. Jackson smiles as the older boy sits next to him and hands him one of the boxes. “Felt like being anti-social? That’s out of your character.” Jaebum chuckles.

“Yeah well I’m just thinking.” Jackson says flatly, stuffing his mouth with the food he’s been brought. He has been trying to not see Mark all day so much so that he was even afraid to go and get the lunch to bring it to the roof. He’s thankful he has a friend like Jaebum that will save him.

“Thinking about?” Jackson doesn’t know yet if he should tell anyone else about what’s going on between him and Yien but if there’s one person he can trust, it's definitely Jaebum. Besides that he is urgently in need of advice. He can’t figure this all out on his own and if he continues to try to he will lose his mind.

“Jaebum I’m going to tell you something and you can never repeat this anyone else, ESPECIALLY not Jinyoung.” Jackson starts and he watches Jaebum’s expression as it becomes written with worry. “Jackson of course, what’s going on…” Jackson’s throat dries up as he tries to figure out how to tell Jaebum his dilemma.

“You know Mark’s boyfriend?” his eyes are darting everywhere but to Jaebum. The older boy nods, his brows furrowed with confusion at Jackson’s odd behavior.

“Well….I...I’m his boyfriend.” Jackson blurts out, forgetting about explaining the full story, hopefully Jaebum can realize on his own the situation he’s in. He turns to the older boy to gauge his expression and he watches as Jaebum’s face goes from stunned to confused to heavily concerned in an instant.

“Jackson...what you’re saying right now.”

“I know I KNOW!” Jackson pushes the lunch away and puts his face into his hands and runs his fingers through his hair out of frustration. “Jackson he doesn’t know?” Jaebum asks already knowing the answer to his own question. Clearly Mark has no clue, Jackson still nods anyway.

“Jackson…” Jaebum is still slightly stunned, enough to where he can’t get his words out. He just looks at Jackson sternly. “What should I do...Jaebum I love him so much and I didn’t know until that day you told me about it!! He has no idea and I’m afraid of how he’ll react! I’m so fucking scared and he’s been getting even closer to me lately but he really hate me!!! HYUNG!” Jackson becomes frantic with tears, he brings his knees up to his chest and cries hard into them.

“Jackson. Calm down ok.” Jaebum rubs his back trying to calm the younger boy.

“What am I going to do?” Jackson cries.

“I think...You need to tell him Jackson. This isn’t ok. Or you have to stop talking to him if you can’t bring yourself to tell Mark.” Jaebum tells him sternly and this is what Jackson loves and hates about Jaebum, he will always tell you honestly even if it's what you don’t want to hear. Jackson looks up at him with teary eyes and sighs deeply.

“I know.” he says, almost inaudibly, closing his eyes shut as more tears spills across his cheeks.

  


Today is another day Mark and Jackson are suppose to meet up for tutoring. Jackson has arrived first at their meeting spot in front of the school gates but he’s not there to take Mark to house for their usual session. His heart is tightening and his throat is going dry as he watches the older boy approach him, get closer and closer. Jackson stares getting lost in how ethereal Mark looks, his blonde hair moving perfectly in the wind, his pretty skin glowing as the afternoon sun beams down on him, Jackson wants to forever burn this image in his mind because he might not see much of Mark after this.

“Hey.” Jackson starts biting his lip to hold his nerves back from spiraling out of control.

“Hey you’re early! Are you ready?” Mark asks seemingly a little more chipper than usual and Jackson is pretty sure that’s because of the way their relationship has been progressing lately, he had just gotten a text from Yien telling him how much he loved him and how much he missed him when they had school and how if he could he would stay with Jiaer all day long. It all just makes what Jackson is about to tell him much more heartbreaking and he spent twenty minutes sobbing in a bathroom stall but he knows this is what’s best for the both of them.

“Mark. I have something to tell you,” Jackson starts and Mark looks to him with a suspicious look but it suddenly softens, “If you’re gonna tell me that you’re actually good at Math and you just asked me tutor you as some kind of joke. I know. Jaebum told me.” Mark finishes for him even though that’s definitely not what he was going to say but he will definitely go along with it to save himself the pain of explaining why he needs to stop tutoring Mark.

“Yeah. But also I don’t think we should tutor each other anymore. I just thought you needed help with English but I don’t have time to help you anymore.” Jackson winces at how harsh the last part comes out and Mark’s face turns into a snarl, “Whatever jerk. I don’t need your help.” he says as he stalks off toward his bike. Jackson shuts his eyes and sighs deeply as he watches the older boy ride away. He wishes this was the end but it not.

  
  


Mark gets home that day and doesn’t even make it to the bed as he’s throwing himself on the floor. Classes, clubs and his extra curricular activities with Jiaer have been kicking his ass and he’s tired but all he wants to do of course is talk to Jiaer some more so he decides that’s exactly what he’ll do. He rolls over toward to his phone which is in his bag that’s been thrown across the room. He smiles as he reads through he and Jiaer’s older conversations and starts on a new one.

 **Yien:** Jiaerrr..

Mark stares down at his phone as he plays with the rub underneath, waiting for Jiaer to reply. When he doesn’t get one immediately he sighs and gets up to get ready to shower, by the time he’s done Jiaer will have probably have gotten finished whatever he’s doing and replied to him. Mark strips of all his clothes and grabs a towel, wrapping it around his waist as he heads toward the bathroom. He turns the water on and waits a bit for it warm before getting underneath the spray.

Lately Mark has been thinking that Jiaer has been acting a little weird, not in a bad way just different. He’s a lot more in need of validation of their love and their relationship. At first Mark was a little annoyed by it because of course he loves Jiaer so why does he need to keep asking him if he loves him or not but whatever it takes to make sure Jiaer knows how Mark feels. No matter how many times he has to say it, he will. But one thing that’s been bothering the older a bit is how Jiaer refuses to show Mark more of himself and by more he means at least a full faced picture like Mark did for him. But he pushes those thoughts aside as much as he can so he doesn’t cause tension in their relationship.

He steps out of the shower and dries his hair with towels, wrapping another around his bare waist again and runs back to his room to hurry and escape the cold because he forgot to bring his clothes to the shower with him.

When he gets back into his room he hurries and grabs his phone to see if Jiaer has responded and he hasn’t at all. Mark’s eyebrows furrow and he starts to message Jiaer again, maybe he checked and forgot to reply like he does sometimes.

 **Yien:** Jiaer??

Mark gets dressed in his sleeping clothes while he continues to waits for Jiaer to reply. But when he’s done and realizes Jiaer still hasn’t replied to him, he hasn’t even read the messages, he starts get a little sad. Maybe Jiaer was really busy, he probably fell asleep when he got home, no need to worry, they can talk tomorrow. But Mark is still hurting because that means he won’t be able to talk to him again till at the soonest, lunch time at school.  


 

Mark thinks Jiaer is just busy at first. However, a few days pass and Mark doesn’t hear from Jiaer at all. He’s spent his past few lunches sending him tons of messages, even a message asking him if he’s done something wrong and why he isn’t talking to him anymore. Mark can’t do anything not even eat. He’s been spending all his time in his room crying till he finally couldn’t produce anymore tears. He doesn’t understand what he did to make Jiaer act like this.

Mark refuses to spend his weekend crying and wondering over Jiaer so he decides he will get to the bottom of whatever is going on right now. He opens his phone and finds Jiaer in his contacts, his throat goes dry as his finger hovers over the call button but he presses it.

Mark holds the phone to his ear as he listens to it ring, his heart speeding up faster than he thought humanly possible, but the phone only rings twice before the younger boy’s voicemail message starts to play. Did Jiaer just send him to voicemail? Of course Mark was really hurt but he was starting to get more pissed off than anything. Why was Jiaer acting like this? Doesn’t he deserve an explanation at least?

He tries to get through to Jiaer again, if he’s going to be this way then Mark won’t stop until he gets answers even if he has to call the younger boy one hundred times, he will. So Mark calls him again and again but he’s sent to voicemail every single time.

Tears are burning at the rim of his eyes at this point and he bites his lip to stop them from falling. Why is he doing this? Mark can’t stop asking himself when he hears Jiaer’s notification sound and a breath he didn’t even know he was holding expels from his body. But when he reads the message, he wished didn't.

 **Mykayee:** Yien...I don’t think we should talk anymore. I’m sorry. Please stop.

What? What? Mark is sure he’s read it over thirty times but he can’t unsee what he’s seeing. He thinks that maybe the more he reads it the more it will make sense. But the message doesn’t change, it just gets more and more painful to read. He feels like someone is stabbing him in the chest, like he has to vomit, like his world has been thrown off its axis.

 **Yien:** Jiaer..why...why?

 **Yien:** Jiaer!! JIAER! ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!

 **Yien:** why are you hurting me???

 **Yien:** i did every fucking thing you wanted so WHY?

 **Yien:** DON’T YOU OWE ME AT LEAST THAT YOU FUCKING JERK!

Mark stops trying to hold his tears back as he rampages in their private chat, his tears spilling onto his phone screen. He cries out as he watches his messenger tell him Jiaer is reading everything he’s saying but he isn’t replying. He sobs uncontrollably into his pillow when he realizes Jiaer won’t answer him. He cries his aching heart out until he finally passes out.

  


Jackson sits in the darkness of his room as he stares down at his phone, he reads Yien’s messages over and over, his heart physically aching, tightening more with every word he reads, every time he reads it.

After several minutes, he shuts off his phone and pulls his knee up to his chest and cries quietly with his head down. He hates this so much but he has to do it. He feels so terrible and wants to hold Yien, he wants it so badly, but he can’t hurt Mark any longer.

He has to let him go.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T__T I'm sorry guys! But he doesn't know what else to do besides this. He's too scared. What will poor Mark do??


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens here. This chapter is terrible but I had to make stuff happen. I'm sorry *runs*

Its Sunday morning and the sun is softly tickling Mark’s face as he stirs awake, his head throbbing from spending the past two nights crying his eyes out. He’s been unable to sleep, eat or even breath properly since Jiaer broke up with him with no explanation. If this is what heartbreak felt like Mark never wanted to fall in love again..

The blonde has also been avoiding his phone and any human contact, beside the forced interactions with his family at dinner, like the plague. He knows that Jinyoung has called him at least thirty times in the past two days and he’s going to kill him the next time they see each other. Little did he know next time was a lot sooner than he thought.

“Hey asshole!” Jinyoung yells, bursting through his bedroom door. “My mom let you in didn’t she?” Mark groans rolling over on his stomach, hiding his face under the covers. “YEAH since ya know, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!” Jinyoung continues to yell, making his way over to the bed to snatch the covers from the older boy. Mark looks like death, bags under his red eyes, hair messy as if it hadn’t been brushed in days and Jinyoung was pretty sure he hadn’t changed his clothes since the last time they were at school because he’s still wearing his school shirt.

“Well I’m alive. Go away now.” Mark glares and tries to snatch the bed cover back. Jinyoung frowns and begins a staring contest with the other boy. Sometimes Mark was like this, hiding away instead of talking about what was really bothering him but Jinyoung knew better, this was his best friend after all. “What. Is. Going. On?!” Jinyoung says sternly getting a sigh of defeat from Mark.

“Jiaer broke up with me OK?!” Mark can feel the tears he didn’t even know he had left burning at the rim of his eyes. “WHAT!?” Jinyoung snaps wide-eyed. The older boy looks down in his lap and lets the tears he’s been trying not to let Jinyoung see or else he knows Jiaer is dead. “Mark...I’m sorry.” he mutters as he engulfs the blonde in a hug.

Both boys curl up together underneath Mark’s bedspread, Jinyoung wrapping his arms around Mark in a warm embrace and Mark never wants him to let go. He doesn’t know why he hadn’t told Jinyoung sooner, the younger boy always makes him feel better. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jinyoung says softly into Mark’s hair.

“I dunno..Jinyoung. I don’t know what happened. He just told me we shouldn’t talk anymore and that he’s sorry.” Mark wets Jinyoung’s shirt with his tears but the younger doesn’t mind. He’ll let Mark drench his shirt in tears if it makes him feel any better than now. 

“What do you mean that’s all he said!?” Mark can feel Jinyoung getting pissed, his body shaking with anger as he holds. 

“Yeah…” he mutters.

“Look fuck him! Your birthday is next weekend and you shouldn’t be crying over this jerk. I’m going to find him and rip him a new asshole.” Jinyoung rants, the last part getting a little giggle from Mark, the first in a while. Jinyoung smiles, at least he was able to make him laugh a little.

But Mark’s birthday was coming up next weekend and Jinyoung had had this entire party planned out for him, too bad it's probably been ruined by Jiaer. He didn’t feel like partying, let alone getting out of bed, and he will probably feel the same way even on his birthday. He doesn’t know when or how long it will take to get over Jiaer but he knows it’ll be more than a week from now.

“Jinyoung…” Mark starts, pressing closer to the younger boy’s body.

“Yeah?”

“Can you stay? We can go to school together tomorrow.” he knows the moment he’s alone the tears and heartache will come back and he’s so afraid to be alone again. “Of course hyung.” Jinyoung breaths out with a smile.

 

The next morning Mark wakes up, after a better night of sleep, to Jinyoung spooning him. The younger pops an eye open at Mark’s stirring, “Morning hyung.” he snuggles into his back, making Mark giggle at Jinyoung’s hair tickling his neck.

“Get off me you little hoe.” Mark swats him away when he tries to bite his ear and Jinyoung rolls over trying to escape Mark’s attacks thinking he has more room than he really does and ends up on the floor with a thud. “Well someone’s feeling better.” he says as he rubs his ass.

“Yeah yeah. Let’s get ready for school where you can bite your actual boyfriend.” Mark chuckles as he slips off the bed, giving Jinyoung a light kick to the leg.

 

Mark makes it through most of the school week successfully without thinking about Jiaer and breaking down, mostly thanks to the emotion support from Jinyoung. But he secretly saves most of his tears for home when he’s alone in his room in the dark. 

But today, for some reason he finds himself in the boy’s bathroom, doing exactly what he promised Jinyoung he wouldn’t do until after his birthday. He’s reading through his old messages with Jiaer and he’s so tempted to try and talk to the younger boy again.

Tears start to spill, wetting his uniform, as he reads Jiaer tell him that he loves him. Mark tries to suppress the tears as much as he can, not wanting it to become the uncontrollable racking sobs he does in his room, not in a public place. He wants to stop crying, to stop feeling but he can’t no matter how hard he tries to act like everything is normal, he knows it's not. He didn’t even get the simple gesture of closure, is that how much Jiaer hates him?

A few minutes goe by as Mark hides away in the bathroom stall trying to calm himself down, he feels like he can’t do it alone so he starts to call Jinyoung for help when he hears a voice, “Hey….are you ok?” Mark gets startled and almost drops his phone, not even noticing that someone had entered the bathroom.

“Um yeah…” he croaks and cursing himself for not sounding convincing at all. In fact he feels himself starting to cry even more because someone asked him.

“I don’t think you are.” Mark snaps up and finds himself opening the stall door. He mind as well find somewhere else to cry because whoever this was clearly wasn’t going to leave him alone. But after opening the door, he wished he had stayed inside when he finds Jackson, who looks just as startled as he, and very unusually tired if Mark might add, on the other side.

“Mark….” he breathes out, eyes suddenly darting in every direction but the older boy’s.

“Oh its you.” Mark sniffles, finally wiping away the last of his tears. Something about it being Jackson makes him stop crying.

“Yeah sorry..I didn’t mean to..” Jackson starts.  
  


“Its ok. I just...um I gotta go ok.” Jackson winces at how raw and cracked Mark’s voice sounds from crying, at how red his eyes are, and at the little bags sitting under his eyes. He wants to snatch the boy up and embrace him so badly but he knows he can’t, he shouldn't. He knows he should get away from Mark, far away but he stays planted where he is, watching the older boy as he fixes himself in the mirror.

“Mark…” he hears himself calling out the other boy’s name. Mark turns around, his tear glazed eyes making Jackson weak. He feels a hellish pang at his heart, knowing that he’s the reason Mark is in the bathroom washing tear stains away from his cheeks.

“Mark please don’t cry anymore.” Jackson watches for a moment as Mark stares wide-eyed before he leaves, not even giving him the chance to say anything else. Because if he hears that voice again he’ll break.  
  


 

Mark returns home sighing at how embarrassing it was having Jackson find him in a bathroom crying his eyeballs out. But what got Mark thinking even more was how calming it had been to hear the younger boy tell him not to cry anymore. Mark knows they can’t stand each other but Jackson sound really sincere and that left Mark wondering why he suddenly cared so much, he had even been pretty nice and considerate when they were tutoring each other. But Mark just shakes the thoughts away.

One thing Jackson and Jinyoung were right about was that Mark had to stop crying about Jiaer. It's almost his birthday, which Jinyoung has been planning an epic party for Mark for like months, and he refuses to spend it sobbing in his room while everyone was downstairs celebrating his birth. But he also can’t stop himself from thinking about Jiaer.

Maybe he can come to terms with it being over when Jiaer gives him what he deserves and that’s answers. Mark digs his phone out his backpack and unlocks the screen. He wants to understand Jiaer, he needs to.

**Yien:** What you’re doing isn’t fair I want you to know that. I at least deserve to know why you’re doing this. Its my birthday soon. I’m sure you know. I want you there Jiaer….I want you..I miss you.

**Yien:** I’m so mad at you and you keep making me cry but I still want you. I hate you.

**Yien:** If you don’t come see me on my birthday and explain yourself….I’ll just let you go but I’ll also assume you’re a liar and you never loved me like you said you did.

Mark doesn’t know why he’s sending all of this to Jiaer, its the first thing he’s sent since that night but even though he knows he won’t get an answer, he still wants to try. If he can’t have Jiaer, he at least wants closure. That’s the least the younger boy can give him right?

Mark sends Jiaer the address to his house, where Jinyoung has planned for a bunch of people to show up for the blonde’s birthday the day after next. Mark’s heart speeds up as he pushes the send button. He wants Jiaer to show up but it will also be their first meeting and on such circumstances, this might suck. Mark sighs as he sinks into his bed, mind racing as he tries to let sleep take him.

 

 

Jackson helps his mother clean up the dishes after dinner, she gives him a warm back hug as he stands at the sink.  “Honey. I have something to talk to you about.” she starts. Jackson turns the water off and turns around with an eyebrow raised. His mother takes his hand and they sit down at the table. Jackson dries his wet hands on the towel in front of him.

“What is it ma?” his eyebrows furrow as he watches her bite her lip out of nervousness.

“We’re thinking about moving back to Hong Kong.” she finally lets out after a long pause and Jackson feels himself cracking, one thing after another, like the universe is purposely trying to break him. He opens his mouth to try and get words out but he can’t.

“I’m sorry honey, I know you have friends here, and you like it but your father got a job offer and…” she tries to recover but Jackson doesn’t have the energy to protest anyway. Of course he doesn’t want to go especially with everything that is happening with him and Mark right now. But besides that he likes his life here.

“Its ok. It'll be ok.” is all he can manage to get out, smiling weakly as he hears his mother let out a sigh of relief.  
  


 

Jackson makes his way to his room after cleaning and since he probably won’t be sleeping tonight just like every night after breaking it off with Yien, he mind as well take another shower. He pulls some sweat pants out his closet and walks toward the bathroom. He lets the shower run for a bit before stepping in and trying to wash away his pain.

If he thought he was breaking his own heart before, he really was hurting after seeing Mark like that in the bathroom today. He feels like utter shit and knows he shouldn’t be the one hurting or crying. Why couldn’t he just tell Mark the truth? Oh yeah cause he hates his guts. So either way he gets his heart crushed into a million pieces and to make matters even worse, now his parents want to up and move away.

Jackson shakes his head roughly in frustration, water splattering against the glass. He stands under the spray letting the droplets mix with the tears, he so desperately wants to wash away.

He finishes up his shower and turns the water off completely before heading back to his room. The cold air hitting his bare wet upper body. A little shiver passes through him, he rushes to get underneath his bed spread. Jackson lays there for a bit, staring at the ceiling, trying to think of how life will be back in Hong Kong, how he’ll miss his friends, how he’ll have to make new ones for an entire school year, how he’ll miss Mark. The last thought he tries to push away but it dominates his mind.

With the thought about his friends, Jackson realizes he hasn’t checked his phone in quite some time. He’s rarely been on it this week so as not to think about contacting Yien. What makes it worse is that he also has yet to change his homescreen from the older’s pretty face. He misses him and finds himself staring at it for several minutes a day.

He picks up his phone, his notifications light blinking, he unlocks it and is startled to see Yien has messaged him a few times since he left the phone in his room for dinner. He reads each message, eyes closing shut after he stops at the last message where Yien tells him his address and reads it.

“What the fuck Yien!!!” he rolls over to scream into his pillow.

Jackson has no idea what he should do. Before finding out about Mark, Jackson had definitely planned to be there on the boy’s birthday. He had even already bought his gift months ago. But there was no way he could show his face to him in such a setting. The older might be forever traumatized on his own birth date, it would instead turn into, the day he found out he had been sending sex videos to his mortal enemy, Jackson Wang.

But Jackson also didn’t want Yien to think he didn’t love him and care about him. That wasn’t the case, not at all. All of this hurts so much, how was he suppose to make a decision. Then again, was there really even a decision to make. He had to let go of Yien, but the older boy was making this so hard for him.

 

 

“DRINKS ON ME!”

Its Mark’s birthday, the music is blaring and Jinyoung is acting a complete fool before its all really even began. A few people have already showed up, chatting and drinking or laughing at Jinyoung’s antics. Mark is pretty sure this will be quite an eventful night seeing as how Jinyoung isn’t even drunk yet and he’s already climbing on tables.

Mark along with some others laugh at the younger boy dancing on the table, swaying his hips dangerously above the crowd with a drink in hand. Some of the guys in the crowd whistling up at him. His fun quickly ends when Jaebum arrives at the front door, Mark watches as he walks into the dance area and immediately drags Jinyoung off the table, the younger whining about Jaebum never letting him have fun.

“Hey.” Mark snaps out his thought of how cute Jaebum and Jinyoung are when hears a deep voice ghost over the back of his neck, the music so loud he can just barely recognize it but turns around to find Jackson Wang. Who invited this guy? He wonders as he glares at Jaebum from across the room, who in turn looks at him apologetically, for more reasons than Mark yet knows himself.

“Happy birthday. I’m sorry if I shouldn’t be here.” He must be able to see the disturbance written on his face but something in Mark tells him he should be a little nicer right now, especially with the way Jackson has been acting toward him lately. I mean, he’s at his birthday party, telling him happy birthday, is Mark dreaming again?

“No its fine. Stay, enjoy. Tha...nks too.” Mark stampers, running his fingers through his hair nervously. What’s going on with him lately around Jackson Wang. He looks up at the younger boy who for some reason looks like he wants to cry or something but the look in his eye quickly disappears as he nods and gives Mark one of his stupid dazing smiles.

“Ok well enjoy, excuse me while go continue to get wasted, I got dumped last week.” Mark laughs over the music, he’s feeling a little more comfortable than usual because he and Jinyoung, apparently, downed a few more drinks than they should have before anyone even showed up. But Jackson just smiles again. Mark turns to try to walk away when he feels the younger boy grip his arm. Mark turns to look at him with a shocked expression. “Hey. Do you wanna dance with me instead?” Right. Mark is definitely dreaming.

“Da..dance with YOU!?” Mark coughs, his question coming out a little harsher than expected but did Jackson Wang really think he was going to dance with him? Is he out of his mind, he’s joking? But Jackson just stares at him with determination. He won’t dance with Jackson Wang right? Or...will he?

“Sure. I’m drunk enough.” Mark giggles, he watches in disbelief as the younger boy’s eyes light up. What exactly is going on? He’s really being dragged off to a make shift dance floor in his home, by the guy he wouldn’t even let look in his direction two weeks ago. He even sees Jinyoung and Jaebum watching them wide-eyed out of the corner of his eye.

They dance together for longer than Mark ever thought he could stand. So many interesting and unexpected things happening in Mark’s life lately. Like how he suddenly finds himself body to body with Jackson as a more sultry song starts playing. Mark looks up at the younger boy who had already been looking down at him with something in his eyes, Mark would hate to call it lust or want but that’s what it seems like. Whatever it is sends a shiver down his spine.

“You look really good when you’re not talking.” Mark teases, trying to get his mind off of how good it feels being flush against Jackson’s hot toned to perfection, body. He hopes the younger boy can’t feel his heart begging to be set free from its cage.

“You look really gorgeous when you drop the attitude.” he growls into Mark’s ear and the older is sure he’s about to faint, his body heating up, a blush spreading over his cheeks. He has to be drunk, he has to be. That’s the only way he could be letting all of this happen or maybe he’s just clinging to whoever will help him forget how Jiaer is making him feel. How Jiaer really doesn’t care about him, he didn’t even show up to his birthday. But Mark refuses to cry and decides to get lost in Jackson’s body heat and musky, deliciously intoxicating cologne, instead.

“Yi…” Jackson starts, Mark’s eyes fluttering, as Jackson starts to move closer to his face, his breath tickling over the older boy’s lips.

“OK TIME TO OPEN PRESENTS!” he’s cut off by Jinyoung turning off the music and pushing everyone aside, including Jackson who is looking at Mark with a solemn expression as he’s dragged off to the present table. Mark finds himself pouting as he looks back at Jackson who was doing a damn good job at making him forget Jiaer. But he’s also a little glad Jinyoung pulled him away before he drunkenly does something he’ll regret.  
  


“Ok everyone quiet down quiet down! Mark is gonna open his lovely lovely presents now! WOOO!” Jinyoung yells enthusiastically before Jaebum is hauling him away from the laughing crowd again to save him from embarrassing himself even more.

“Go ahead Mark.” Jaebum smiles.

Mark sits at the table, scattered with quite a bit of gifts, more than he expected for sure. He didn’t even know he had this many friends, even acquaintances but he’ll definitely take the free shit. He starts opening presents at random, thanking each person as he opens their gift with a smile, no matter how much he likes it or not. He ends up laughing so hard he almost falls from his seat when he opens Jinyoung’s to find a pink dildo.

“I got you something USEFUL.” Jinyoung laughs, Jaebum clamping his hand over the younger’s mouth signaling Mark to continue with a blush.

Mark eventually gets to a slightly smaller white box with a pink ribbon perfectly wrapped around it, but unlike the other gifts, this one has no name. “There’s no name...haha.” he mutters, everyone awaiting what’s inside the mysterious box. He pulls at the silk ribbon and opens the it to find a beautiful gold cartier love bracelet. He stares wide-eyed at it for a moment before tipping the box around to get a better look at the bracelet, because it can’t be real, when a note drops into his lap.

“Okkk...haha someone here must really like me.” he laughs as he flips the note card up only to quickly close it again. He stands up abruptly, locking his eyes on the back of a retreating figure’s head. Mark shocks everyone as he suddenly darts off through the crowd, following the figure that is quickly moving away from the crowd. He doesn’t hear Jinyoung yelling his name, running after him as he desperately trails the other boy before watching him get into a black car, that disappears into the darkness of the night.

“Jiaer PLEASE!” he screams, tears stinging in his eyes as he tries to make the figure out but he’s too far gone for Mark to even get a glimpse of who he thinks is Jiaer.

“MARK! What’s wrong!?” Jinyoung and Jaebum finally find him standing in the driveway to his house. But Mark just stands there, too startled to do anything, to say anything. He hands Jinyoung the card before walking back into the house and straight to his room where he shuts the door, not caring that everyone was looking at him like he had grown two heads. He starts sobbing as he slides down against the door, bring his knees up to his face.

 

Jinyoung opens the cards,

**I still love you, Yien.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its almost over guys! Even though it's not that great thank you guys for still reading. And Jackson needs to do something LOL


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves.

Mark stares at himself in the bathroom mirror, his eyes are red and wet with tears, his hair messy and unkept. He’s spent another weekend crying his eyes out and hiding from the world. Part of him was happy Jiaer even showed up at all but the majority of him was torn apart at not being able catch the other boy, missing him just by a few steps.

He knows he should go to school today but he doesn’t think he can so he probably won’t, hopefully his mother won’t press the issue. Maybe if he just doesn’t come out of his room for the rest of the day he can avoid any conversation. He supposes he should fix himself up too so as not to be questioned besides, he’s been a sulking mess for long enough.

Mark brushes his teeth and takes a quick shower, washing his hair, face and body. The warm spray acting as a distraction, giving him some temporary peace of mind. He wraps a towel around his waist and pads back to his room, shutting the door softly behind him. 

After finding something a little more cleaner to wear, he gets snuggled right back into bed and sighs. He hasn’t been able to stop thinking about Jiaer for days and the little bit of sleep that his body forced upon him has been haunted by the blurry image of the back of Jiaer’s head. The back of his head, which looks oddly familiar but he guesses that’s beside the point.

Mark groans and rolls over grabbing his phone off the night stand.

**Yien:** I know you’re not going to talk to me but I miss you.

He’s been sending Jiaer messages since he showed up at the party, ranging from angry crazy ex to fluffy angsty ex. But what Jiaer did certainly made it hard to forget him. If he was going to keep ignoring Mark he would have rather he didn’t show up at all. What was the point. If Jiaer still loves him then why was he ignoring him but then why would he go through the trouble of even showing up in the first place?

Mark was getting a migraine just thinking about it so he screamed into his pillow and decided on trying not to think of anything at all. Which of course didn’t work at all.

 

The sun is setting, painting the sky in pretty colors when Jinyoung hops onto Mark’s bed pulling him from his much needed nap. He throws his bag on the floor and turns to look at the groggy boy whose only visible by a few blonde locks peeking from underneath the top of his bedspread.

“Hey there.” he pokes him in the foot.

“Hey.” Mark breathes out.

Jinyoung hasn’t talked to Mark since that night, he probably knew Mark might have wanted a little space and he was thankful to the younger for giving it to him. But he’s happy that he’s here now, tired of being lonely. 

“Are you ok?” Jinyoung smiles down at him as he finally emerges from the covers.

“Yeah a little. Better than before I guess.” Mark tries to give a small smile of assurance that Jinyoung probably most likely doesn’t buy.

“You and Jackson played hooky today I see.” Jinyoung laughed, nudging Mark’s shoulder.

“Oh yeah?” Mark doesn’t really care but he’ll talk about anything, even Jackson Wang, to avoid talking about the elephant that may or technically may not be in the room, that is Jiaer.

“Yeah which is kinda odd cause I don’t think he’s ever missed a day, like ever. At least that’s what Jaebum told me. I hope nothing's wrong.” Jinyoung tilts his head in wonder.

“Maybe he had doctor's appointment or something Jinyoung.” Mark laughs at Jinyoung being so invested. 

“Speaking of Jackson though….” his lips curl into a rather evil smile, a smile Mark knows all too well. Jinyoung is about to mention something Mark will try to deny ever happened.

“You and him at the party,” Jinyoung wiggles his eyebrows at the older boy. Mark groans and sinks back into his covers, hiding away from the conversation at hand. “what was that all about? Since when do you guys want to fuck each other?!” Jinyoung laughs obnoxiously.

“WE DO NOT! I MEAN I DON’T!” Mark yells, pushing the younger boy who has now fallen over laughing which makes Mark laugh a little. “Look I’m just going by what I observed ok? I mean Jackson is pretty hot. Maybe you should give him a try. Rebound from Jiaer.”

“Jackson Wang as my rebound? Really Jinyoung?” Mark squeaks in terror. Yes, Jackson was really attractive and Mark has learned, he’s kind of funny sometimes, but he still couldn’t stand him for too long. Whatever it was that was happening between them that night Mark will forever and always blame it on the shots he took prior. He kept telling himself there was no way he would have done that had he not been a little drunk, to keep his sanity.

“You were the one rubbing yourself against him like a cat in heat Mark. So I dunno.” Jinyoung sticks his tongue out, earning a smack in the head from the blonde. “Ow! But yeah anyways, he also disappeared that night…” Jinyoung hums.

“Oh yeah? I didn’t even get a gift from him either. What a fuckboy. I guess the least I could have gotten WAS dick.” Mark and Jinyoung burst into laughing, the first genuine outburst in a while.  
  


 

Jackson would have missed another day a school, since they're moving away in a few days anyway, had his mom not literally pushed him out the door this morning, now he’s stuck in class with nothing but Mark’s crying face on his mind. He realized going to that party was the worst idea he’s ever had, it didn’t do anything but make it so much harder to forget the older boy. Especially after getting to almost devour him on the dance floor that night. He still remembers the way he smells, like strawberry shampoo and flowers and the way his body felt as he pushed up against Jackson. The way his black jeans tightly hugged his cute butt.

He misses Yien, Mark, so much, he would do anything to hold him like that again. The bells suddenly rings, snapping him out of his racing thoughts, he packs his things and heads to the roof where he’s decided to spend lunch and maybe the rest of the day. 

Jackson lays his uniform jacket down out on the other side of the entrance to the roof, just in case any teachers decide to come snooping around for him, he wouldn’t be seen easily. He spreads himself out on the ground, taking in a deep breath, looking into the sky with a sigh, it looks like rain. He reaches into his pocket to pull out his phone, unlocking it to stare fondly at the messages Yien had been sending him for the past few days. 

He wants so badly to talk to him again, to make him smile again, instead of crying. He hesitantly starts typing a message in response to the older boy, another decision he might regret but he can’t hold himself back anymore, everything leading him back to Yien like a magnet.

**Kayee:** I miss you too Yien.

He waits a few minutes for a reply, thinking that Yien would respond immediately but he doesn’t. Maybe he finally got over the younger boy and he doesn’t want to talk to him anymore, rightfully so. Jackson put him through a lot in the past few weeks, he doesn’t think he would talk to himself either if he were Yien. 

After a few more minutes of waiting and longing for anything from Yien, he sighs and closes his eyes. The younger boy hasn’t slept in days and the breeze helps lull him away.  
  


 

Mark is practically falling asleep in his last class when he hears a ringer that hasn’t went off in days. When it reaches his ears he snaps wide awake, almost hitting his knee on the underside of his desk from the sudden jerk. His heart is instantly starts to violently beat in his chest. 

_ Jiaer. _

He stands up and grabs his bag, literally running out of class right in the middle of his teacher lecturing them about something that he will probably fail if it shows up on a test later that month. He unlocks his phone and checks the message before he can even reach a safe place to run away.

**_Mykayee:_ ** _ I miss you too Yien. _

Mark almost chokes on the sob that suddenly racks his body but he needs to get out of the open area before he either gets caught and sent to the office or students fill the halls from let out. He runs up the stairs toward the roof where no one will bother coming because it's nearing the end of the school day.

He opens the door letting it close behind him as he pulls his phone back out. What should he do now? Jiaer actually responded but he has also ignored and put Mark through excruciating pain for days. 

Mark reads the message over and over, numb to the words. He thumbs over the call button a few times, he wants to call the younger boy instead and give him a piece of his mind and hang up on him. He deserves it after putting him through hell with no reasoning at all and then showing up at his birthday party, disappearing again and then suddenly talking to him again.

What kind of game was he playing? Whatever it is, Mark doesn’t want to be player in it anymore.

A raindrop falls onto his phone screen as he presses the call button. He puts the phone to his ear quickly, looking into the sky as more rain falls but he doesn’t want to go back inside yet because classes have probably let out and he wants to talk to Jiaer without any interruptions. 

The younger boy’s phone starts ringing, Mark is holding his breath hoping that he answers just this one time. As much as he wants to curse him to hell he is also starving for the other boy’s voice, for anything more. The second ring blares in his ear when he thinks he hears ringing nearby.

He’s not alone? 

Mark swiftly turns around, Jiaer’s phone ringing in his ear a third time as he hears the very real ring matching it coming from somewhere on the roof. Mark furrows his brows and hangs up, he tries calling Jiaer again as he makes his way to the door. He doesn’t want to have this conversation with someone else listening in. He’ll have to find another safe place to yell.

He reaches for the door handle as Jiaer’s phone begins ringing in his ear, unanswered but what stops Mark in his tracks is the ringing from the roof starting up again. Mark lets Jiaer’s phone continue ringing as he pulls his own from his ear and tries to follow the sound of the phone matching its tone, the rain getting heavier, starting to soaking his hair and uniform.

Mark follows the sound to the other side of wall from the entrance. He stops, like a deer caught in headlights as he stares wide-eyed at  _ Jackson Wang _ sitting up against the wall with his phone in his lap, watching it ring. The phones ring in unison again and he feels his device slip through his fingers crashing into the wet ground and cracking, instantly gaining Jackson’s attention.

His head snaps up toward Mark, “Yien,” he breathes out mistakenly, barely audible, but Mark hears it. He hears it and he hopes it isn’t real. He can feel the tears overflowing from the rim of his eyes, spilling down his face, mixing with the warm rain but he hasn’t yet registered why.

“Wha…” he can’t stop shaking.

“Yien...I..I..I swear I didn’t..I didn’t know.” Jackson pleads, throat drying as he tries to read Mark’s expression. He stands up and tries to move closer to the older boy only with every step he takes the other boy takes a step back.

“You...You didn’t know what.” Mark starts to sob.

“Yien, please.” Jackson begs, stepping closer.

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!” Jackson winces as Mark snaps like a branch suddenly being trampled. The air between them chilling and suffocating. Mark is beginning to hyperventilate as he’s realizing exactly what is happening right now. This entire time.

 

_ Mykayee: Yien, you’re so pretty. _

_ Yien: how would you know? :P _

_ Mykayee: I just do. _

 

“This..entire time,” Mark starts and Jackson shakes his head, trying to refute what Mark is implying.

 

_ Mykayee: i miss you already Yien. _

_ Yien: what haha i was only gone for a bit _

 

“You….” he sobs, choking on his own words.

 

_ Mykayee: Yien…. _

_ Yien: yeah what’s wrong? _

_ Mykayee: I love you no matter what…..do you love me? _

_ Yien: of course Jiaer! i love you no matter what too! _

_ Mykayee: are you sure? _

_ Yien: yes i love you so much. _

 

“You knew this whole time! YOU DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING!? WAS THIS ALL A FUCKING JOKE TO YOU!?? YOU THREW ME AWAY WHEN YOU GOT TIRED OF PLAYING WITH ME!?” Mark screams, crushing Jackson under the weight of every word he spits at him.

“No. No Yien. I didn’t know the whole time!” Jackson swallows, unable to figure how to save this mess of a situation that he suddenly realizes he let get more out of control than he thought because now Yien was here in front of him, flesh and blood, sobbing, wet and shaking with a furiosity that made the younger boy feel meek.

“Don’t. Call. Me. That.” he grits through his teeth.

“I didn’t know the whole time! I only just found out around a month ago. I didn’t know Yi...Mark. I wasn’t playing with you..I really..I really love-” Jackson tries to move closer and reach for Mark’s hand. But the older boy flinches away, smacking his hand in the same motion. 

“Don’t touch me. You just told me you didn’t know at all, now you’re telling me you JUST found out. A MONTH AGO? BUT YOU STILL DIDN’T TELL ME?”

“You’re such a fucking liar Jackson. I can’t believe you. Then again, I can. You’ve always been an asshole. I hope you enjoyed your sick fucking joke, you cunt.” Jackson feels like he’s choking on the very air that’s suppose to be helping him breath, his heart being crushed and smothered out like a flame. He knows Mark’s words are coming from a very dark and pained place but he can’t help feeling like he’s dripping venom onto his skin with every word.

“Please Mark. Just listen to me.” but he has to try, he can’t lose him like this.

“No. I DON’T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE!” Mark yells, shaking his head violently, raindrops spraying from his wet hair. He turns and runs toward the door, Jackson following him in pace. He grabs onto his arm, gripping firmly, desperately.

“PLEASE! Please...Please don’t. I love you. I LOVE YOU I SWEAR!” Jackson pleads, tears finally blurring his vision as he realizes what’s happening to them. He doesn’t know what comes over him but he pulls Mark flush against him and hastily crashes their lips together, needing to taste him, to stop him, to show him. 

The kiss shakes them both to core, Mark’s eyes wide-eyening at the bold move. His breath hitches as Jackson desperately deepens the kiss, and he finds himself kissing back with just as much ferocity. Suddenly hungry for something he never knew he wanted from the other boy. His eyes flutter closed as they move their lips against each other’s in perfect rhythm. Its warm, everything is warm, it feels good, so good but Mark can’t. He can’t give in because this isn't real.

“STOP IT JACKSON!” Mark snatches away suddenly, pushing Jackson away from him, his face burning red. He opens the door and runs, not even looking back to see Jackson’s broken expression. 

He reaches the last landing, his clothes soaking the floor of the bustling hall. He can’t have a mental breakdown here. He can’t. No matter how shattered he is right now he needs to keep running. He runs through the hall, not caring about who or what he bumps into. He wipes the rain and tears from his face as he reaches the school gates.

He unlocks his bike and rides it through the rain, all the way home.

It's been a few days since Mark found out about Jiaer, and it's like the roles had been switched within those few days because it was Mark who had been non-stop messaging Jiaer to get him to respond and now Jiaer hadn’t stop messaging him until today. Jiaer or Jackson should he say kept trying to get him to talk to him, after a while Mark just stopped reading the messages. He was still in shock even days later. The first night he spent just quietly letting himself sob without thinking about anything. The day and nights following that one he found himself just staring at the ceiling trying to figure out when he was going to wake up from what was clearly a nightmare.

The peeking sun is licking at his skin as he sits out on the floor of the balcony of his room, the dewiness of the morning wetting his bottom a bit. He leans back against the brick wall and sighs. What had he done to deserve this. Nothing right?

Mark looks out onto the garden. Now that he thinks he’s done with the water works, he might be able to try and figure out what exactly is going. What he does know, whether he has accepted it or not is another story, is that Jackson is Jiaer and he has his nudes. That sucks. But what he doesn’t understand is why he was feeling slightly guilty every time he thought about what happened on the roof, how he had reacted.

“Fuck!” he seethes, ruffling his hair. It just had to be Jackson Wang of all people and Mark knew why he had started feeling guilty and sick to his stomach lately when thinking about Jackson. Because somewhere deep inside he believed Jackson when he said he loved him, when he said this hadn’t all been a sick joke. The look in his eyes as he pleaded with the older boy too sincere and desperate, Mark had never seen him like that. And the way he kissed him, it felt so right.

Besides that Mark hated to admit it to himself but he didn’t mind if it was Jackson Wang, he knew something had changed between him and Jackson since the tutoring session even a little before that. How Jackson had become more delicate with him, more attentive, more sensual, and it had started alluring Mark. 

The air between them had been charged, suffocating, and intoxicating without Mark even realizing why. All the moments he had caught himself with heated cheeks and frazzled nerves in the last few weeks by Jackson’s change of actions towards him, how could he have not connected the dots.

He groans out of frustration because he knows he needs to talk to Jackson and that’s one talk he’s not sure he’s ready to have. But if Jackson is Jiaer then no matter how twisted it is, he still loves him, because that’s how hearts work. He’s tried for days to shut his feelings for the boy off and he still finds himself craving for him, aching for him even more after finding him, if he had to admit it.

  
  


It's a little later in the day when Mark finally accepts that he needs to fix whatever he’s broken between him and Jiaer, they both do. But before he can even muster up the confidence to do so he needs help. So after a late lunch and a warm shower, where he spends most of it thinking it wouldn’t so bad to be writhing and whining below Jackson Wang, he decides to calls Jinyoung.

It rings a few times before the younger boy answers, “MARK! I’ve been trying to call you for days you asshole! I WAS SO WORRIED!” he screams into the phone before Mark can even get a word in.

“Well hey to you too. But I’m so sorry Jinyoung. I promise I’ll explain- hey where are you? It sounds like you’re moving around a lot?” Mark furrows his eyebrows at the muffled background noise in his ear. “Oh me and Jaebum just left the airport, we’re going home now. You want me to come over?” Jinyoung asks.

“The airport? And yeah it's important...sorry I keep being needy and emotional.” Mark laughs at the last part. Jinyoung laughs on the other end and tells him that it's ok and what are friends for anyway. They laugh about it for a bit before Mark remembers again to ask, “Wait why were you at the airport though?” he asks curiously as he sits up against his pillows.

“Oh. Jackson, he went back home to Hong Kong, we were seeing him off. Speaking of him he told me to give yo-” Jinyoung doesn’t get to finish his sentence before Mark is breathing heavily into his ear, the older boy can feel the tears prickling the rim of his eyes once more, threatening to start falling again.

“What.” Mark says breathlessly as if he had been holding his breath under water. 

“Mark are you ok?!!” Jinyoung screeching with worry but Mark has already let the phone slip through his hands again, at least this time not on concrete so he doesn’t have get another one. Jinyoung calls out to Mark a few more times from the other end before he tells him he’ll be there in a minute.

This had to be some type of nightmare, Mark was sure of it. He falls in love with a boy only to find out he’s been long distance sleeping with his enemy and just when he finds out and he’s thinking about accepting it, said boy leaves him again. Jackson couldn’t have really left, this was a joke. He was coming back right!? Mark started to cry without even realizing, that’s how much he had been crying lately.

He scrambles for his phone and opens his messages from Jiaer that he had ignored for the last two days, and what he reads makes this all no better.

**Mykayee:** Mark please...I’m sorry ok?

**Mykayee:** Hey I know you won’t read this but I didn’t get to tell you, I’m leaving today….I’m not sure when or if I’ll be back but Mark...I just want you to know I didn’t mean to hurt you. I really love you Yien.

Mark instantly moves his fingers across the screen to try and respond even though the reply is long overdue. Maybe a little too overdue.

**Yien:** Jiaer please don’t go yet! I’M SORRY!

Mark sobs desperate even though he knows right now it's no use because the boy is already gone. But maybe he’ll see it after landing, he doesn’t know but he has to do something. He sends the message without a second thought, wiping away tears falling onto the screen. He waits for it to go through but,

**Your message could not be sent.**

Mark hiccups on a sob as he reads the error message, he tries to send it over and over only to be met with the same message. He should be able to send the message even if the other boy’s phone is turned off. Unless, unless of course, he’s moving away to a different country, which means he won’t be using the same number or service anymore. Jiaer’s last message to him was really his last, and Mark had blew it.

“Jiaer, please.” Mark chokes out.

  
  


When Jinyoung finally arrives, Mark is a sobbing mess, an image Jinyoung realizes he’s seen a lot of lately, so he doesn’t question that it has something to do with Jiaer. Mark is crying loudly, curled into a fetal position. Jinyoung pads over to him and sits next him the bed. He runs his fingers through the older’s hair softly.

“Hey.” he whispers, slowly moving his hand down to rub comforting circles into Mark’s back. The older boy says nothing for several minutes which worries Jinyoung because by now he would have at least greeted him. This is probably the worst he’s seen Mark in while and that’s saying something seeing how he’s been over Jiaer for the past few weeks.

“Jinyoung..” he finally croaks out, voice cracking. “I’m here.” Jinyoung moves closer, continuing to try to calm the blonde.

“Jinyoung..Jackson-” Mark starts, choking through his tears. Jinyoung’s ears perk up at Jackson’s name because what does he have do with how Mark was sobbing and choking like he only had a few days to live. “Yes Mark, Jackson what? What’s wrong? Did he do something to you?” Jinyoung felt himself beginning to burn up at the very thought. 

“Jackson..Was Jiaer.” he manages to get out after a few tries, it comes barely audible and Jinyoung has to strain his ears just to make sure what he heard was real. Jackson was who? 

“Wait...Mark you’re not saying-” Jinyoung whispers, slowly and breathlessly finally realizing what the situation currently was, why Mark looked more broken and dead than Jinyoung has ever seen him.

“Jackson was Jiaer! I just found out and that’s why I didn’t go to school! JINYOUNG HE DIDN’T TELL ME HE DIDN’T! THAT HE WAS LEAVING!” Mark is screaming and sobbing things incoherently but Jinyoung is able to piece together the gist of it to understand what’s happened and he suddenly feels his own heart breaking for Mark. But also, he pulls out the pretty pink envelope that Jackson had entrusted him to give to Mark. At the time he was super confused as to why Jackson would be giving Mark anything before leaving but now he fully understands.

“Mark..Come here.” Jinyoung pulls the cover down from around the older boy and helps him sit up against the headboard. He looks down at the envelope in his lap and then looks back at Mark. He picks it up and hands it to the older boy, “Jackson told me to give this to you. I didn't know why at first but now...” he says quietly putting the letter in Mark’s hand.

Mark stares down at the piece of paper, his hands shaking. He opens the envelope and fishes the paper out, Jackson’s boyish handwriting marking it. The older boy tries to hold his tears so he can read it properly, his heart racing at the sight of Jackson’s last words to him but the nervousness and guilt also bursting washing over him in waves.

 

_ Yien firstly, I just want to say I’m so so sorry. I know I’ve said it so many times but I need you to know I mean it. I had no intentions of hurting you, ever. When I said I loved you, I meant it. When I said I cared about you, I meant it. Even after finding out about you, I really didn’t know the entire time but I was too scared to tell you because I knew you hated me so much. I was afraid to get hurt but most of all I was afraid to lose you, so I decided on not telling you. But then I knew that if I didn’t I would end up hurting both of us in the long run so I tried to avoid you but Yien, you’re so stubborn, you wouldn’t let me go.  _

 

_ I’m sorry I wasn’t man enough to tell you properly and you had to find out like this. I’m going away today, back to Hong Kong, my dad got a job there so we had to go quickly. I don’t know if I’ll be back, I’m sure you don’t want me back anyway but...I’m sorry again for not being able to fix things with you. Please forgive me, even though you don't want me, I still want you to know I love you so much Mark. I’m going to miss you so much and I wish that I could have held you a little longer, kissed you a little longer. _

 

_ I won’t be able to ever make you cry again, I love you Mark. _

Mark wipes his tears again as he reads the letter over and over, he doesn’t want any of the wetness to get on the piece of paper that had suddenly become so very precious to him. He felt so stupid and so angry at himself because this was his fault. He was hurting because of his own selfishness, headiness, and pride. If only he had just listened to Jackson that day on the roof, just heard him out, things would be so different.

“Mark hey...its ok. He’ll be back.” Jinyoung wears a worried expression as he pulls Mark in for a tight hug when he sees him starting to cry harder. “He won’t. I pushed him away. I’m so stupid.” he sobs into Jinyoung’s shoulder. Jackson will never come back, because now he thinks Mark doesn’t want him to. 

“No stop. He will, it's going to be ok.” Jinyoung rubs the blonde’s back and hair.

“I hope so.” Mark mutters, not having a single ounce of hope that he’ll ever see Jackson again. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok I know! DON'T KILL ME! There is a part two! I swear, all my stories are always outlined from beginning to end and this was never gonna have a happy ending. Well originally it did, the end was a bit different but it was boring to me and this story is where I wanted to write all my Markson angst. But Part Two hehhehe will they find other again?
> 
> But how are y'all feeling? Do you want the next part?
> 
> ALSO MAKE SURE YOU GUYS ARE STREAMING AND VOTING FOR OUR BOYS THIS COMEBACK WAS AMAZING AND THEY DESERVE IT!


End file.
